Fate SealNight
by Starnightking
Summary: Minato has been in the Seal for who knows how long, but he gets the chance to live once more. On one condition though. He must fight for a Tsundere magus name Rin Tohsaka and help her win the Holy Grail War. Simple right? Oh, how wrong he is. ON HIATUS. At least until my laptop is fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there viewers. I would like to introduce another story I thought I should add, Fate Seal/Night. Congrats if you can figure out why I chose the name. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story as well.**

**-Starnightking**

* * *

Darkness…was all around me yet I could clearly see my entire body. I wouldn't have been able to tell up from down if the giant door below me wasn't there. I was sitting on top of the giant seal I had created to keep Erebus away from Nyx.

It was pretty lonely here…I had completely lost track of how long I had been here…maybe a year, maybe more.

…Thought I wasn't completely alone…

'_That's right, Master. We're all here for you.' _said a voice in my head.

Now before you all jump to conclusions, I'm not crazy. The person who just talked in my head was real. Her name is Tamamo-no-mae, and she is one of my Personas.

A Persona is part of you, it's like a mask you put on to deal with a certain situation. Most people have at least one, but I'm different. I have over maybe 200+ Personae. I am what is known as a Wild Card.

I sighed as I looked around again and still…nothing in sight.

'_Master, why not summon one of us to keep you company.' _Tamamo said. She was a new Persona I gained after I sealed myself in here. It's amazing what you can learn once you have an infinite amount of free time.

I had pretty much learned how reach inside my soul to find and summon new ones. After gaining the Universe Arcana, and after some mental training, I was able to hold as many Personae as I wanted to. Pretty useful…if I had some enemies to fight, or people to impress.

It was a shock when one day, all of my Personas, started talking…I never knew they could do that. I took the time to listen to every single one of my Personas' story. Though, some of them wouldn't share their stories, or they were born inside of me like the Messiah.

Through them, I learned of the other world that was hidden within ours. The world of Magi.

"No, Tamamo. It's alright." I replied to her earlier question.

…My head shot up as I looked around. I was sure I heard something…There! Is…someone calling me…

I looked forward to see a small light coming towards me.

'_Praetor, the light might be dangerous.' _said another of my new Personae, Nero. Strange thing is, 'he' was actually a she.

I nodded at what she told me, yet… something told me to grab it. I reached forward and touched the light with my finger.

It stuck to it, but then the light started growing larger and started engulfing my hand. I panicked and tried to get it off me, but nothing would work. I had already covered half of my body. I kept struggling to get the light off me, and accidentally took a wrong step and started falling off the big door that was about off a hundred stories tall, give or take.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself fall and fall and fall…and fall?

I opened my eyes and looked up, expecting to see darkness. Instead I saw a great big mansion I was about to crash into…crap.

Before I could crash through though, several images started going to through my head. A Grail, a pattern known as a Command Spell, a face, a fierce battle, a card with an archer. I looked up again and knew that the fall would not kill me. I knew my body had been reinforced. I had been summoned…to fight.

* * *

The requirement to enter the Holy Grail War. That is to summon a familiar called a Servant, and to form a contract with it. No matter how great a magus a person is, one I not considered a Master until he has a servant under him.

Servants are being very different from normal familiars. The methods for summoning and controlling them are different as well.

* * *

*Tohsaka Residence*

"…I announce. Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by the sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call." I recite and feel the immediate results.

My vision closes. The fifth elements, said to be unperceivable by human eyes, is before me. So, in fear of being broken by it, vision shuts itself down.

"Make an oath here." I continue unperturbed, "I am the one who shall become the virtue of all afterworld. I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld. Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words. Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance!" I finished and the circle started glowing a pure light.

Perfect! It's so perfect, I feel like I'm tugging on a whale with a fishing rod!

"Perfect! I've drawn the strongest card for sure."

Geez, I can't wait for vision to return. My vision should recover in a matter of seconds and there will be the summoned Servant right in front of me…

As the light goes down and I open my eyes, I see…nothing.

"Huh?" I say, dumbfounded.

I raged out that much ether and nothing has formed. And on top of that…

*Crash*

I hear an explosion in the living room.

"WHY!?" I yell in frustration.

I run. I keep running without thinking. I run up the basement stairs and into the living room.

"The door's broken?!" I scream seeing the door not open. "Geez, you're in my way!"

With a crash, I kick through the door into the living room.

And.

The moment I step inside I understand everything.

The living room is a big mess. It's full of rubble that must have fallen from the ceiling and there's one boy, who looks around my age, sitting there silently gazing at me.

…Without a doubt, that is the cause of this mess. But there's one thing more important than that. The wall clock is still ticking away time, having escaped destruction.

…That reminds me. Yes, that's right. Come to thing of it, every clock in my house was an hour early today for some reason…In other words, it's one in the morning right now.

…There's actually one more hour until my magical energy is at its peak…

"…I did it again." I say miserably.

I can do most thing just like anyone else, but I have one hereditary curse.

That is, to make the biggest mistakes at the most important times…

"Well, what's done is done. I should reflect on my actions." I sigh.

I am mad at my own stupidity. Still irritated, I glare at the boy sitting there watching me with one eyebrow raised like I am crazy.

"So. What are you?" I asked him.

He looks at me disinterested and replies, "You usually give your name first when meeting someone for the first time. What a rude Master." he looks away.

I do declare…we will not get along.

But this would be the Servant? Since they call it a familiar, thought it was something shapeless, but this is human-like. And to top it off, he's wearing what looks like a school uniform.

…No, that's wrong. Just standing here, I can tell this thing has impossible amounts of magical energy. This is certainly an existence far beyond human, a 'ghost' that has reached the level of spirits as a human.

I can't be overwhelmed forever. This thing is mine. So, I'll have to change my thinking from now on.

"…Just to check, but you are my Servant, right?" I ask him.

He looks at me again, still with that same disinterested look.

"I should be asking that. Are you my Master? This is the first time I've been summoned. I didn't know that a summoning was this…dangerous." he says.

"This is the first time for me as well. I'll have to refuse that kind of question." I said, but something he said stuck to my mind. His first time being summoned?

"I see. But I thought the person in front of me after I am summoned is supposed to be my Master. You weren't." he says to me.

"Really? Don't joke around and tell me you're like a newborn chick who can only determine your Master when you open your eyes." I tell him and he frowns.

"Weren't you listening? This is my first time being summoned. I don't really know how this works." he says.

"Well, anyway, what I'm asking is. You're my Servant and not anyone else's right? Until we clarify this, I have no obligations to answer any other questions."

"Isn't there something else you need to say?" he asks me.

"There's nothing else. We have to clearly determine who's the Master first."

He keeps looking at me with the same…damn…emotionless look on his face.

"We have to define who is Master? Wouldn't that be you? You're the magus." he says and he sits on top of the ruble with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that is true." I say unsurely. I never summoned a Servant so…

"So it's only natural for you to be Master, and me the Servant according to the contract, right?" he says and finally looks at me, "But the question is, whether or not you're a magus worthy of being my Master."

This guy…he smashes my house and always looks at me like nothing more than a fly, but now he asks me if I'm worthy to be a Master!?

"I'm not asking for your opinions. All I'm asking is if you are my Servant or not." I glare at him. I will not lose to someone who looks at me like I'm nothing.

"So you are capable of talking like a commanding Master, but is that enough?"

"I s-a-i-d, don't get the order wrong! It's the duty of the summoner to confirm first. Now answer me. You are my Servant, right!?" I say and step forward, ready to attack depending on his answer.

"Were just going in circles." he sighs, "If I am your Servant, would you be my Master? Hypothetically speaking."

"O-of course! If you're my Servant summoned by me, who else but me would be your Master." I stammer and try to cool my head down as I glare at him.

"Proof. Where's the proof that you are my Master?" he asks as he plays with his bangs and ignores me again.

He wants me to panic about this proof of Master thing.

"Here. This is proof that I'm your Master, right?" he looks over and I show him the Command Spell on the back of my right hand. He's an idiot if he thinks I don't know anything.

My father talked to me about Masters, so I know about the Command Spell.

"Are you satisfied? Are you still going to complain?" I ask him and thrust to him the poof that I'm his Master.

The servant looks at the Command Spell and sighs, "You serious?"

"Wha…what do you mean, am I serious?"

"A Command Spell is only a tool that governs the Servant. You act like my Master just because of that? What I want to know is if you're worthy enough for me to pledge my loyalty to."

"Ah…uh." T-That's true, but…you'd normally thing of the Command Spell when talking about the proof that one's a Master, "So, what? I'm not fit to be a Master then?"

"I'd like that. I don't want to waste my time fighting this meaningless war, but unfortunately, that Command Spell makes you my summoner. That means you really are my Master." he sighs again.

Meaningless…This is bad. My boiling point is so low, it seems I won't be able to cool down in time.

"It's not like I can refuse, so you will be my Master. But I fight how I want to fight. I'm not changing my style of fighting just for you. This is the only condition I have. You don't mind, right milady?"

Uh… I think this is it Father. I'm almost at my limit.

"…I see. You accept only because you have to, but what's this about not changing the way you fight for me? Doesn't that mean your just going to ignore my opinions? You're my Servant, right?" I ask him in a trembling voice, just in case.

There's the issue of the Command Spell too, so this is my last warning, the biggest compromise I can make.

And to that…

"Yeah, but that's in name only. I'll obey you, but I'm the one doing the fighting. You're inexperienced, so you should leave the fighting to me and just order me from behind like a good little Master." he shrugs.

…I'm not some little girl who needs protections!

"You're angry? I will respect your position, of course. I am a Servant that must help his Master win. You shouldn't have any complaints to that, right?"

I glare at him with all my being and he suddenly sits up straight.

"This feeling…just like Mitsu…ru!?"

"I'M PISSED…FINE, IF YOU SAY THAT, I HAVE NO CHOICE!"

There's no holding back now. I've no patience for someone like him!

"Hey…you're not that stupid as to…actually use…!"

"Exactly what you're thinking, you rude scum!" I then use one of my Command Spells to make my Servant obedient.

"To use a Command Spell for something like this…you're insane."

"Shut up! Look, you're my Servant! You have to obey every single one of my orders, okay!?" I yell at him as the symbol in my right hand throbs.

The three Command Spells. The essence of the Holy Grail War, the three claims to the Servants unconditional obedience, is now used.

"Are you even thinking? To use a Command Spell for this…what a troublesome, Master."

It's too late now…First of all, I wasn't expecting this either. I hate myself so much I want to die. To go ahead and use the important Command Spell for something like this!

And so Rin Tohsaka, and the Servant, became partners.

* * *

**Remember to read and review. Again tell me if I'm doing a good job, or if I need to change anything in the story.**

**-Starnightking**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I've had review that asks whether I should have Minato have Merlin, Mordred, and Archer(Fate Stay/Night) as some of Minato's Personas. Should I add them? I know I won't add Merlin, but the other two I might, I just have to get their personalities right. Let me know if you do want to have them as Minato's Persona's.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**-Starnightking**

* * *

…So leaving the ruined living room behind, we move to my room. In front of me is the Servant who should be "absolutely obedient" from my Command Spell. He's there, but…

"So, this is the personality of my Master, huh." he says as he leans against the wall.

How exactly is this "absolutely obedient"?

"You do know how important a Command Spell is, right Master?" he ask me while looking at the ground uninterested again.

"I-I know. It's the right to give your Servant three orders, right? What about it?" I reply, my voice shaking.

"The Command Spell forces the Servant to act the according order. It doesn't just stop their actions, it strengthens them as well. For example, if I'm to far away from you, you can use one of your Command Spells to instantly transport me to your location, assuming we have enough magical energy. It allows Servants to surpass their limits, and now were down to two."

"I-I know that. It's fine, we still have two and that order I gave you isn't useless, either."

"Well, I guess it's my fault for teasing you." he says nonchalantly.

…He was just teasing me… all this for a little teasing…

"The Command Spell works poorly on broad orders." he continues, "If you say to 'protect me though this war', the power of the Command Spell weakens. The force will last a long time, but since the associated pain is weak, some Servants will be able to disobey."

"But and order like "Deliver the next attack with all your might', is absolute, and hard for the Servant to resist. So, I think you can guess what I'm thinking right now, right Master?"

"…I get the idea. You're saying broad, long-lasting orders are meaningless, right? If the effect is weak, Servants can act against it. It's better to make a single absolute order than to give weak ones, right?" I answer and he nods, his eyes closed and he leans on the wall.

"Right. The Command Spell is a way to bring about miracles beyond human abilities. Using it for orders we can achieve by other means is pointless. It's just like the Command Spell you just used. Something like that is beyond even a hundred Command Spells."

"Ugh…so the Command Spell I just used was meaningless…?"

"I would say yes, but you're skill as a magus is on a completely different level."

I can't tell if he's praising me or not.

"On a completely different level…you mean…Hey, you. Tell me your condition right now." I have a gut feeling, so I ask him boldly.

"That Command Spell should have only changed my attitude to 'I'll respect her opinions a little', but right now, I feel that if I disagree with you…I feel like I've been up for three days straight. In other words, I would feel exhausted if I go against your will." he replies.

"So…" that means the Command Spell wasn't meaningless, and it worked in my favor?

But this guy keeps looking away from me, not looking me in the eye at all, and it doesn't seem like he's any weaker. Though, even if he is weakened when going against me, I doubt even ten of me could take him on.

"You're young, but you're an outstanding magus. My mistake for patronizing and teasing you." he says and looks my way with a soft smile on his face. For some reason, I feel embarrassed.

"Uh…hey, stop it. We argued a lot, but they say both sides are usually at fault in this sort of thing…" I stutter.

"I see. I'm glad you understand." he nods.

"…You changed your tune quickly." I say suspiciously.

"I told you it was only a little teasing. Though I didn't think you would use a Command Spell, it did give me a chance to see your power. You're talented, so I have no objections if you help in battle." he says.

"Huh?"

Uh…I think he's saying he's found a powerful Master, so…

"So you accept me as Master even without the Command Spell?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to handle my power, but you proved yourself. You should feel the connection from the contract."

"Contract?" now that he mentions it, my body does feel strange.

It feel like the nerves, once closed within me, are now pointing outwards…And on top of that, part of my magical energy is flowing into the boy in front of me.

"I see. Servants are called by the Holy Grail, but what keeps them in this world is…"

"That's right. The Master sends their magical energy to their Servants to keep them in this world. The magical energy you're supplying is fine. You might not have experience, but your skills have potential. I would guess that a magus would faint after summoning a Servant. And to use a Command Spell right afterwards, you truly are a first class Master."

"H-heh. Praising me now won't do you any good." Embarrassed, I avert my gaze.

I wasn't really expecting this. I'm forcing him to obey with the Command Spell, but for a Servant, a being superior to humans, to honestly accept that I am his Master…

"So? Which Servant are you?" I collect myself and finally get to the point.

"…Archer." he simply states and reverts back to unemotional face.

…As I suspected. This is natural, thought. I mistook the time, the summoning circle didn't work, and I even summoned the Servant to the wrong place. It was all to clumsy to call Saber, the Strongest Servant.

"What a blunder. Using that many jewels and not calling Saber…it's too appalling to face."

"You underestimate me, Master. Even though I am Archer, I could be considered Saber, Lancer, Caster, and Assassin. I could have been Berserker, but I'm not fond of the idea. I absolutely can not be Rider though." he tells me and my head shoots to his direction.

A Servant able to be categorized as six different classes? Is that possible?

"If anything, Master, you just pulled out a Wild Card." he tells me with a smirk on his face, "You have summoned the most luckiest Servant you could have."

This boy…might be a pretty good guy.

"All right. Then be sure to show me your skills later on, Archer. If you do, I'll apologize for everything up until now."

"Don't forget. You'll know how lucky you are when the time comes." he smirks again. He's pretty confident in his skills.

"Well, fine. Leaving that aside, which heroic spirit are you? You don't look like a hero from the distant past." I ask curiously.

He's wearing a school uniform which has had me curious for awhile now. It looks like a uniform from this time, but that couldn't be. I haven't heard of anything major happening enough to warrant someone a hero.

He looks away from me. It seems he's uncomfortable talking about his past. He then looks up, sighs, and then looks at me.

"What year is it?" He asks.

"2004" I tell him, confused by his question.

"I see." he says with a sad smile on his face, "I haven't died yet."

"Huh?" …Hasn't died… yet?

"Wait! What do you mean you havent died yet?! Are you saying you're a Hero from the future!" I ask him.

He nods. "Is it that unbelievable? The Throne of Heroes takes Heroic spirits from all different time periods.

Well, that is true…Now I was curious. "Will you tell me your story?

He nods and begins his tale.

"It was going to happen wasn't it? The end of the world?" I ask him.

"Yes. Nyx did exist, and the end of the world was coming, but I ended up stopping it." he said.

"How? If she had the power to end the world, how were you, a human, able to stop her?" I asked, curious as to how a boy my age could be considered a Heroic Spirit.

"I sealed her away. But the price to pay for the seal, was my life." he said and made the same sad smile he did before. "In other words, I'm like the Messiah." he chuckled.

"…" …I think I am lucky to have summoned this Spirit. To have actually saved the world at his age.

"This actually has it's advantages." he started, "A Pro is that not many Heroic Spirits will be able to recognize who I am, and…"

"People won't be able to either because your story or legend hasn't been told yet." I finish for him and he nods.

"Yeah. And another Pro is that what I had done, I had done in secret so nobody knows what I can do, or even have a chance of figuring out my Noble Phantasm." he smirks.

That's true, because he hasn't died yet, his story hasn't been told, and only he knows the limit to his skills.

"So, can you tell me what your skills are?" I ask.

"No." a fast reply.

"Why?!" I yell.

"It'll be better for you to it see for yourself. It's kind of hard to explain it."

"How will I be able to create a strategy if I don't know how strong my partner is!"

"It's because I am your Servant. So naturally, I am the strongest." he says in a voice full of confidence.

"Wha…" My thoughts freeze.

There no dishonesty in Archer's words. He thinks more highly of my powers than I do, even though we've only just met. I am silently stare at him, my face burning in embarrassment.

Geez, I'm definitely blushing. Why am I so weak against unexpected things?

"…Well, fine. It'll make no difference that no one will know your true strength. They do say that to fool your enemies you must first fool your allies…" I say to hide my embarrassment, and look away from Archer.

Well, like he said, I can find out how good a Servant he is later. For now, I have a higher priority.

"All right. I shall not question you about your true powers, for now. So Archer-"

"Minato." he cuts me off.

"Eh?"

"Minato Arisato. It's my name." he tells me.

Minato…I know that name. It was the name of the boy who had lost his parent in the car crash at Tatsumi Port.

"Ok, Minato." I say. It doesn't matter if I say his actual name since, like he said, he is a future Hero, so nobody should know his power.

"Here's is your first task." I say to him and he faces me.

"Already? You're gonna be troublesome, I just know it." he sighs, "So, who am I fig-"

As he asking, I throw a dustpan and broom in front of him.

"Huh?" he stares at them.

"Clean the room downstairs, please. You made that mess so be responsible and clean the place up." I tell him.

He stares at me for about ten seconds. After that he grabs the broom, and looks at me again.

"What does the term 'Servant' mean to you?" he says.

"A familiar, right? He's a bit quiet and unemotional, so he's difficult to understand."

Archer only continues to look at me. I don't intend to take back my words, and I do have a trump card.

"I wasn't summoned to be your-"

"Ah. By the way, this is an order from your Master. Doesn't your body feel exhausted when you go against your Master's wishes." I cut him off.

He is silent as he stares at me.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to you, but the penalty would continue until you clean up the living room. Won't it be dangerous to fight in such a condition tomorrow?" I ask him mischievously.

"You really are my Master." he says as he clenches the broom, "Fine, I'll do it. Good night, my devil of a Master." he says and leaves the room.

Well, he accepted the request gracefully. It is getting late, so I should rest for tonight. I can decide about how to treat him after I wake up.

* * *

The day of fate comes to a close. No, this is the start of fate.

I wonder how this War will turn out? I must say, I am curious.

"Hey, Tamamo, you think you can take over?" I ask

'_Yes, Master.' _she replies.

* * *

"Mm…Morning already…?"

…I'm so tired.

Looking out of the window dazed, I notice the sun's already way up.

"It's past nine…I don't think it's a question of being late any more…" I sigh.

Glancing at the clock, I confirm to myself that I'll be skipping school today.

"…My body's so heavy…it feels like he's taken over half my body."

I sit up in bed and take a deep breath…I'm not tired just because I'm not a morning person.

Like Minato said, a Master who has just summoned their Servant cannot function satisfactorily.

"…That's right. I summoned Archer, not Saber." I remember.

Well, it's not something I want to remember…but even if I don't like it, there's no second chance.

"About a day until my magical energy returns, huh? Then I guess today will just be a test drive." I say, slowly climbing out of bed.

I fight against the unseasonably warm air and my desire to stay wrapped up in my blanket, and check myself in the mirror.

Nothing is obviously wrong. Except for the fact that I have only about half the usual magical energy in my body, everything's up to par.

"Well, there shouldn't be any problems." I say stretching

For now, I want to check the situation. The Servant I summoned is Archer. He is a rude and almost unemotional guy who I can't seem to figure out.

On top of that, he is a future Heroic Spirit who doesn't want to tell me his skills…oh, I'm getting a headache already.

"I'll have to wait until I see his power before I ask him what his Noble Phantasm is. Well, as long as it's not a weak one." I say.

Servants are powerful familiars on their own, but what makes them the most powerful is that they all have one powerful 'secret' move.

"Mm…I'm getting very curious about his Noble Phantasm. I hope he tells me soon." I sigh and start getting dressed.

* * *

"…Wow. Maybe I should have a better opinion of him." I say as I find the living room just the way it was.

I only expected him to clear up the rubble, so I'm moved that he went this far. He must have felt bad about making such a mess of the living room or he wouldn't have done this. I should call him admirable or maybe just a nice guy.

"Ah! Good morning, Master!"

I freeze…his voice was full of…emotion. I turn to find him standing behind me sporting a big smile on his face.

"The suns already up. You must have overslept. If you want, I can wake you up every morning." he suggest.

…I stay silent; my shock not having worn off yet. Did I imagine his emotionless face, voice, and over all attitude? No, I'm sure he was like that…

"Huh? Is something wrong, Master? You look like you've seen a ghost." he says and stares at my face worriedly.

"…Who are you?" I ask, a little scared at his change in moods since yesterday.

"I'm Minato Arisato. The Servant you summoned yesterday." he says.

I stay silent again. I don't know what to say.

Then…

Almost as fast as his mood changed, his smile disappeared and his face showed no emotion again.

"Your face looks funny. Are you still asleep?" he says and puts his hands into his pockets.

"…Eh?" I could only say. His mood changes so suddenly that I couldn't comprehend what he just said.

"Hey, Master. Heeeeyyyy…" he calls. When I don't reply, he pinches my cheeks.

"OW!" I yell, "Wh-what did you do that for?!"

"You weren't responding." he states simply.

"Th-that's because of your fast changing mood swings!" I yell.

"Ah. That's part of my power. It's a bother to explain fully, so I'll give you a small version." he says and all my attention is diverted from nearly wanting to choke him to listening to his explanation.

"My power allows me to reach deep inside my soul and call forth a what is called a Persona. A Persona, is like a mask you wear when you face trouble. Most people have only one Persona, but I'm a rare case.

"Rare case?" I interupt.

He nods and continues, "I have over 200 Personas inside my soul.

"200!?" I scream. I may not know much about this, but even I can tell that is an insane number.

"These Personas, when I choose to focus on one, may change my personality and abilities. For example, if I have to clean a room, I choose a Persona who has knowledge and experience in cleaning. Their skills become mine along with their personality." he finishes.

"So, every Persona has its uses. Basically, you can call on a different Persona when you face a problem that your current Persona has difficulty with." I say and he nods.

"That's right."

"But, what is a Persona exactly?" I ask and he contemplates for a moment.

"…A different part of me." is all he says before he goes to the tea set on the table, "Do you want some? You still look half-asleep."

I guess for now, I'll drop the questions about his power.

"Oh well. It's true that I'm still tired, so I guess I'll have a drink." I say as I take a seat.

"Yes, Master." he replies with a huge smile on his face…again.

He must have 'switched' Personas. I watch as he elegantly pours the tea. His every motion is refined, almost as if he had been doing this for years…yet that smile of his is a bit unnerving…

"Here you go." he say and hands me the teacup.

As soon as he gives it to me, his face switches back to his 'normal' state.

"…Please warn me when you are going to change moods so suddenly. It unnerves me when you do that." I say and take a sip….oh, it's good.

Of course, it's an exotic Chinese tea. It's the best part of the my favorite leaf, so I'd get mad if it tasted bad. In fact, I get mad when someone uses one of my favorites without permission.

Yes…I would get mad, but when it's brewed so wonderfully, I'm too happy to complain.

"Hmm." he smirks.

"Wh-what?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking of asking you how it was, but your face told me everything I need to know."

"…!" I slam the cup on the table.

"Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean to tease you." he lies, "But you should enjoy it not when it's hot. I'll go if I'm not wanted."

"Thanks but no thanks. I didn't become a Master just so someone could brew me tea." I say sternly.

"True. If that's how you want it, I'll be careful not to do anything without your order." he says.

"Right. What I need is a powerful familiar. I never heard of a Servant who does things around the house, and I've no need for one either."

"Geez…I try to do something nice and this thanks I get." he sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings," I say sarcastically, "More importantly, can you tell me your Noble Phantasm."

"No." he says in an instant.

"Wh-why?!" I yell.

Instead of coming up with another remark or changing the subject, he only looks me straight in the eye and says, "If I used it, your magic circuits would overload and fry your nerves. My Noble Phantasm needs more mana than you could give me."

* * *

**Well there you have it, second chapter. Let me know if you guys enjoyed and again if you guys want those two to be Minato's Persona.**

**-Starnightking**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starnightking here, giving you another chapter of Fate Seal/Night. I've decided to have Archer and Mordred be Minato's Persona as well. I know Archer's personality but I really don't know Mordred's. All I know is that she is brutal when it comes to fighting and actually wants Altria (Saber) to accept her. Other than that, nothing. If you guys have any suggestions about her personality, I'm all ears.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

_Instead of coming up with another remark or changing the subject, he only looks me straight in the eye and says, "If I used it, your magic circuits would overload and fry your nerves. My Noble Phantasm needs more mana than you could give me."_

* * *

…I stare at him expecting him to say, 'just kidding', but he does nothing but stare right back at me…he's serious.

"Well, how would we use it then?" I ask. If his Noble Phantasm is as strong as he makes it out to be, I want to at least see it once.

"I'm currently gaining mana with the help of one of my Persona, but it's going to take awhile before I get the amount necessary to be able to use it." he states.

Amazing. I need to ask him more about these 'Personas' when I get the chance.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." I sigh, "Get ready, Archer. Since you were just summoned you don't know your way around yet, right? I'll show you around town." I say and he looks at me oddly.

"We can leave now. It's not like I can 'get ready'." he says.

"Well, that's true, but that uniform will draw unnecessary attention." I tell him.

"True, but I don't have any other clothes to wear. Besides, we Servants are spirits, remember. We can change into our spirit form to reduce the burden on our Master."

"Oh yeah. You are still a heroic spirit even if you're summoned already. Since it's the Master's magical energy that gives the spirit form, if I cut of that magical energy…"

"We become spirits." he finishes, "A Servant in that state can only be seen by the Master they are connected to by the leyline. We can still communicate so it's no problem if we're only scouting." he says and pour some tea for himself.

"Wow, that's really convenient. In that case, it must be hard to search for other Masters." I say in surprise.

"Yeah. But as Magi can sense other magi, we Servants can sense each other. If a Servant knows powerful magic, they would be able to sense Servants even from a distance."

…Just as Archer says. A Master is usually a great magus. A magus with strong magical energy is sensitive to other magical energy. But as far as I know, no one in this town has magical energy that strong.

"Hmm…So, what about you? Can you tell where other Servants are?" I ask him.

"Hmm…if I find the right Persona I might be able to, but even then, only faintly." he answers.

Hmm. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. I would only expect the Servant Caster would have enough magical energy to locate enemies from a distance.

"All right. Then, follow me, Archer. I'll show you the city you've been summoned into." I say and start to turn around.

"Understood." he replies, "But, aren't you forgetting something?" he asks

"Hm? What do you mean by something important?" I ask back in confusion.

"Oi, oi. Are you still asleep? We still need to exchange the most important part of the contract." he sighs and looks at me.

"The most important exchange…?" I try to think about it.

Equivalent exchange? No, fundamentally, the reward for the Servant is to participate in the Holy Grail War. There shouldn't be any more exchanges necessary…

"Geez, Master…You're like me. I was not a morning person either." he states and sighs again.

Listening to him compares us, I realize something. Come to think of it… he hasn't addressed me by name yet.

"…Ah. Crap…names." I say in realization.

"Yeah. I gave you mine twice now, but not once have you given me yours. Well, I guess it's not too late. How should I address you from now on." he asks and looks at me expectantly.

…Crap. He is a good person.

Yes, there's no mistake. After all, there's no meaning to exchanging names. Servant and Master have a relationship forced upon them by the Command Spell. For a contract with a normal familiar, the exchange of names has a great deal of meaning, but no such bond is needed between the Master and the Servant.

And yet…Archer, no, Minato calls it important. It's proof of trust that we shall be fighting alongside each other, even without the Command Spell.

"…I'm Tohsaka Rin. You can call me whatever you like." I answer bluntly, unable to be true to my feelings.

…Well, actually, it would probably be easier for me to be addressed in a reserved manner like 'you' or 'Master', and he'll probably call me that. But that said… Minato mutters the name to himself.

"Then…Rin…Yeah, I'll address you as Rin. It suits you." he says with a slight smile on his face.

"…"

"Hm? What's wrong, Rin." he asks.

"…S-Shut up! Let's just go! W-We don't have time to relax…!" I turn away and start walking in embarrassment.

I'm vexed. I don't know why, but I am. Did Minato say that just to make me feel this way? I wouldn't put it past him…

"…It's possible. He'll certainly do that sort of thing…" I mutter.

Yes, that must be it. So my face getting hot and my heart pounding, they're all part of his plan. I need to be careful. I going to be working together with this confusing guy from now on after all.

* * *

I go out with Minato. The city we live in, Fuyuki City, can be basically divided into two towns. Here, the place with old houses and traditional buildings is Miyama City. On the other side of the river is Shinto, where modern development is happening.

My house is in the older section, Miyama City.

Miyama City is broadly separated into two sections as well. This is one of the sections, the Western-style houses, where immigrants from foreign countries live. And on the other side is the area of old Japanese-style houses, with a mountain behind it.

Both sections are on top of hill, so you could say both are suburbs. The houses in between these two sections are relatively ordinary.

There is also a large bridge connecting Shinto and Miyama City. A few years ago, a big station was built over that side and it has grown rapidly since then. Even though Miyama City and Shinto are in the same city, you can thin of them as totally different places.

The city's name "Fuyuki", or "Winter Tree", supposedly comes from the fact that winters are long here. Thinking about it, this place certainly has a long winter. In contrast though, it's quite warm here and February here is about as warm as December everywhere else.

I bet a few hot springs would turn up if you went digging around. Then again, this half-hearted cold would make the city a poor hot springs resort. Fuyuki City has a friendly winter and a strange climate that enters spring in April with no changes.

Shinto is a rapidly developing town starting to build tall buildings as if rushed by something, and as a result, it looks very artificial. Though, that's only in the last ten years. From what I hear, the big fire here ten years ago pretty much burned down the whole residential district. These buildings were constructed on the land no one lived on anymore.

…And. The park is the center.

"This is Shinto's park. Now that we've seen all the important locations, what are your thoughts?" I ask Minato though I can't see him.

"It's big. Yet there's almost no people here. Why?" he asks curiously.

"Well, there's some history to this place." I say as I look around the park.

A park this big and organized should be a playground for kids, even on weekdays. But there are only a few people here and a desolate feeling runs through the place.

"It was about ten years ago. " I start, "They say there was a huge fire in this area. It burned for a day until it went out just as it began to rain. Afterwards, the town was rebuilt, but this place was left as it was. It was burned to ashes, so they made into a park."

"…" Minato says nothing, yet I can tell he's feeling something special.

"You seem to have noticed. That's right, this is where the last Holy Grail War ended. I don't know the detail, but the last war ended here, and the place has been like this ever since." I tell him.

"I see. That's why this place has an air of…anger." he says.

"Hmm. You can sense those kind of things?"

"Servants are spirits. We are similar to grudges or formed obsessions. Therefore, we are sensitive to such… 'remnants' like us. There are other places in this town with feelings quite similar to this, but this one is on a different level. It feels like a Reality Marble." he explains.

Minato brings up an unusual term with his same emotionless voice.

…Reality Marble. One of the magics considered the pinnacle of magi, said to be infinitely close to sorcery.

A Reality Marble is an image that erodes reality. The imagined world of a magus…a boundary field that paints over the reality by letting a magus's heart take form…That is what we call a Reality Marble.

"What's wrong." Minato's voice breaks me out of my stupor.

"Eh…? No, I was just surprised. I just thought that 'Reality Marble' seemed an uncommon term for an Archer." I say.

"Seems you forgot that I can be considered five other classes." he deadpans.

"Ah…That's right." Yes…Minato says he can be considered all other classes except Rider.

"Besides, aren't you underestimating other Servants?" he asks.

"Eh?"

"A hero is someone who excels in both weaponry and magic. Thinking like that, is only get you killed."

…Guh, he's right…

"I know…ouch!?" I yell as my right arm suddenly hurts.

"Rin?" he says with a bit of worry in his voice.

"…Be quiet for a second, Archer." I say his Servant class, telling him the situation is serious.

The command spell engraved on my right hand is hurting. Almost like a small warning to get my attention.

"…Someone is watching us…" I whisper.

"Hm." is all I hear.

I extend my consciousness to the surroundings. I roll out the threads of my consciousness and search though the park.

"…I can't find him. What about you, Archer?"

"…I don't know…but I'm certain it isn't a Servant." he says.

"…Then, it must be a Master watching." I mutter.

I don't know who it is, but if Archer can't sense it, it has to be a Master. There aren't seven of us yet, but if we wanted to, we could start the fight at any time. It seems the one watching us wants to battle, but…

"The Command Spell reacts to other Command Spells. So that means you should be able to recognize any other Master when you see them. Then you should able to identify the other Master, right?" he asks.

"Yes. But a superior magus can conceal their magical energy. Even though Command Spells react to each other, they operate on magical energy. If the Master has closed his Magic Circuit, it will be hard to find him." I explain.

"That mean we're only showing them where we are."

"That's right. Well, if I search around my house, I should be able to find something that kills my magical energy, but…"

"You won't use it." he states.

"Right. Because if I don't hide it, they'll come to us, right? It saves us the trouble of having to find them." I say and hear Minato sigh. "What? You want to say I shouldn't be overconfident?" I ask remembering what he had just told me a minute ago.

"No. I think it's a good plan. You can let them follow us. You seem strongest like this?" he says, yet I can't tell if he's praising me, or making fun of me.

…Well, it's not like his response, but we decide to continue walking around town.

* * *

We tour the important places, really dragging our observer around, have dinner along the way, and bring things to a conclusion. We've been walking a lot, and not it's seven. At this time of the night, our destination should give us the best view.

A strong wind. The tallest building in Shinto. The view from the rooftop if this building is a fitting end for this day.

"What do you think? This place has a great view, Minato." I say trying to impress him.

"…I feel sorry for who ever becomes your lover. You dragged me all around today. I'd hate to think what you would do with him." he says and I start to get mad until, "…but this place has a really amazing view. It's nice. If we had come here to begin with, I wouldn't have had to walk so much.." he complains.

"What are you talking about? Certainly it's a nice view, but all you can tell from here is the overview of the town. You have to go to the places themselves to know the layout." I explain to him.

"Have you forgotten I'm an Archer class. If I use a Persona to enhance my already enhanced eyesight, I might be able to see the little details." he says and sighs again.

"Is that so? So can you see my house from here, Minato?" I ask.

All of a sudden, I can feel a change in him, almost as if his Magic Circuit fluxed for a minute. He must have switched Persona.

"No, I can't see the neighboring town. At best, I can see the bridge. Probably count how many tiles there are." he says in a confident tone of voice.

"No way, the tiles on the bridge…!?" I exclaim in shock. His eyesight could match the telescopes you find on the rooftops. Or should I say his Persona's eyesight.

"I'm surprised. You really are an Archer."

"Oi, oi Rin. No need to make fun of me." he says, still using that different tone of voice.

"I didn't mean to. I just misunderstood because even though you're called Archer, you don't seem like one." I say.

I feel another flux in his circuit, telling me he's switched Persona again, probably back to his original.

"Well, the bow was never really my choice of weapon, but it did come in handy." he says and become silent. He must have taken a liking to the view or working out the towns's layout.

…I can't interrupt him while he's surveying the battlefield. I leave his side and head to the edge of the building. All I can see with my eyesight is the lights below this building. Like the headlights of the cars in the street, and the people going home after work. I cant tell what kind of cars, or what kind of people they are.

…I can see them, but still not see them. Just like noticing someone is watching me before, but not being able to see the watcher.

"At the very least, there's one person that has his base in Shinto." I state as I strain my eyes and stare below.

…There are seven Masters in all. I still don't know who the Masters are nor which Servants they command. Right now, I assume all the Masters are walking around town collecting information on other Masters.

"?" I suddenly feel someone's eyes on me, but these no reaction from my Command Spell. I only feel their eyes.

"From below…?" I mutter and look down.

There are many people walking around on the road. Among them is a person. One person is looking up at me as if looking up at the moon.

I can't tell for sure, but I still know who it is…it's surprising. What's he doing at this time?

"Rin. Did you find an enemy?" Minato calls out to me as if sensing my excitement.

"…Nothing. I just saw someone I knew. Just an ordinary persona, nothing to do with us." I answer, unable to hide my irritation, and leave the place where I was standing.

There is no way he could have seen me from the ground. He must have been looking up at the building by coincidence. So it doesn't mean I was noticed.

…But still. I'm angry that I let him see me acting as a magus.

* * *

By the time we get back to Miyama City, it's already past nine o'clock. Unlike Shinto, Miyama City is an old residential district. No one walk around after nine, and the town grows as quiet as midnight.

"So that's pretty much it. Do you have a good idea of the town?"

"Yeah. I'll remember them as we go along." he replies.

"Then we're done for the day. I'm not up to par either, so let's go home and rest." I suggest.

We climb the road up the gentle hill…and, there's someone walking in front of us.

"Huh? Sakura…?" I mutter.

This is bad, I don't want to see her right now.

* * *

"So, why are we hiding, Rin?" asks Minato.

"Shut up! Oh, that person is someone I know. I skipped school today, so I don't want to see her." I speak as I look at the figure ahead of us.

On the road…there's the well-known first year student, and a foreigner I don't know. They are talking about something. No, it seems the foreigner is taking Sakura against her wishes.

"Rin? Which is the person you know. The foreigner, or the girl?" he asks.

"The girl. I don't know the foreigner, but there are lots of Western-style houses around her, so he might be visiting one of them." I say, then scold myself for being too soft where that girl is involved.

"…Minato, is he human?" I ask.

"He has form, so he should be, but I don't know." he answers unsurely.

"Right. He's not a Master either, so I guess it's just a minor quarrel." I say.

Still, I know she's not the kind of girl to get into trouble with a guy…

"Look's like they're going. The girl is walking up the hill. While the guy is…" he trails off.

The blond guy goes down the road we came up.

* * *

We arrived home not much later after that.

"We then, you can use this place. I'm going to bed unless you have any questions first."

He shakes his head, "No questions. Your right not rushing into battles. You should use tonight to recover your energy."

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow then. Please make me tea tomorrow morning." I tell him and head to my room, leaving him in the living room.

* * *

Minato (POV)

I sigh.

This girl, Rin, is a troublesome one.

'_Aren't all women troublesome boss-ouch!?' _says my Persona, Robin Hood.

'_What did you say!?' _yelled most of the female Persona in my head.

"Quiet down, please." I tell them. I sit down on the couch and close my eyes. I meditate like I practiced, and reach deep inside my soul.

When I open my eyes again, I see a room, only it's not Rin's living room. The overall color of the place is green, yet someplace are as dark as Nyx's center. Those are the places of my soul that I haven't reached out to yet.

I look down to see that I am sitting on a throne, and all around me, in this room the size of Rin's house, are all the Persona I have come to summon, know, learn from, and love. Some are standing on the levitated ground, other are sitting down on chairs they made for themselves. The overall place, ironically, looks like Tartarus.

This, is my Sea of Souls.

* * *

**So did you like the chapter. Let me know if I'm doing something wrong. Also I'm ashamed to admit it, but I'm not really good at coming up Servant stats, so if someone would like to do Minato's stats, then just p.m. me. I still don't want to give away Minato's Noble Phantasm, but one of them IS materializing his Persona. The person I choose to do Minato's stats will know the other one. If no one wants to do it, I guess I'll try my hand at it again.**

**-Starnightking**


	4. Chapter 4

**Starnightking here, someone's already pm me about Minato's stats and those stats will be the stats Minato has through the story. Another thing I want to ask people is if they want to see Minato pair up with anybody. If you do just leave who you want in the reviews since I'm new to this site, I'm not sure how to do the polls yet. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

_I look down to see that I am sitting on a throne, and all around me, in this room the size of Rin's house, are all the Personas I have come to summon, know, learn from, and love. Some are standing on the levitated ground, other are sitting down on chairs they made for themselves. The overall place, ironically, looks like Tartarus._

_This, is my Sea of Souls._

* * *

"So…did any of you sense, or see anything I didn't?" I ask them.

One looks at me. He is a man in a blue jumpsuit, with long blue hair tied up in a pony tail. His lance is still, and always will be at his side. Gae Bolg.

"That man with the blonde hair…he's not human." he said seriously.

"Yes. For once I agree with Cu Chuulain." said Nero. She had her long blonde hair tied up in a bun, and had her ever beautiful red dress on. Strange thing is, the front of her skirt, is see through…she say's it's because she has nothing to hide or something like that.

"The man had a tremendous air of strength, my king." said Gawain, a Persona I had recently summoned. He had a gold mop of hair and wore silver armor. His sword, Excalibur Galantine; the sister sword of Excalibur, was at his waist.

"I bet he'd give us one hell of a fight." Another one of my Personas comment. I look towards her. Another damn history screw up. Mordred, the 'son' of King Arthur, is actually a girl. She dons silver armor from head to toe and I would have confused her a man had she also worn her helmet.

She has her blonde hair tied up into a bun and has green eyes and no matter how I look at her face, it screams 'woman'. Strangely enought, she looks kind of like Nero... Are they related? Never asked.

Right now, she is sporting a feral grin and is tightening her grip on her sword Clarent Blood Arthur.

"You know I can't do that Mordred. If that man is a Servant, I wouldn't stand a chance against him. I'm not even up to half my power." I tell her.

She clicks her tongue and looks away, uninterested in the conversation now.

"Scathach, how's my mana restoration?" I asked the most powerful Persona of the Priestess Arcana.

"Still, slow going, Master." she answers.

I nod and sigh. At this rate it will take me a week just to get to 75% capacity.

"Oh. I don't know if it's necessary, but there was a boy who could clearly see your Master from the bottom of that building." speaks out Robin Hood.

"I noticed, but do you think he is a Master?" I asked

"No, I couldn't feel any powerful magic from him." said Gabriel, an Arch Angel of God's Heavenly Host.

"Well, he did see you and Rin while scouting. Maybe he is a Master. We shouldn't take any chances." I turn my head to look at one of the more mysterious Personas I have.

Emiya, is a Persona I got only recently. When I asked why he appeared, he answered that I had the ideal to save everyone from danger, an ideal he once had, but gave up on. In truth, I gave up on that ideal as well, when Shinjiro died, and was once again reminded of it when I thought I had lost Aegis after her fight with Ryoji… I learned on those days that you can't protect everyone.

When I asked about his history, he didn't answer me, and to this day, still will not tell me his story.

"I'm not going to risk the chance of hurting an innocent and getting stuck with more stupid chores from Rin as punishment or having her use another Command Seal." I tell him.

He smirks, as if he knows what I'm going through, though he must since he is a part of me.

"Anything else?" I asked. Most Personas shook their heads, but I felt the one behind me stand still.

Tamamo was very loyal, to me…though she calls it love. Freaky ain't it. She wears a beautiful kimono that shows more skin than it should. Another thing unique about her, is that she has two fox ears and a fox tail. Well, she was a fox spirit in life.

"Tamamo?" I asked.

"…That girl who talked to the foreigner…I think she may be a Master." she told me.

My eyes widened. Now Tamamo is the best Persona that I have for sensing. She's kind of like Mitsuru's Persona, designed to fight, but can be used for scanning or sensing.

From what I could guess from Rin's reaction, she didn't just 'know' that girl. She had a deeper connection to her than she let on. Luckily for me, I have excellent Persona who have an eye for minor details like that.

"Eh? That beautiful girl with the blue hair. We have to fight her? Geez…and here I was thinking to convince Master to go after her…what a shame…" Robin Hood sighed…and then was beaten by some of my female Persona.

"You know that now isn't the time for that, Robin." I tell him and sigh.

"But, Master," Chu Chuulain starts with a smirk on his lips, "you did have a harem, when you were alive. All Robin was saying, is that you should have a little more fun before you have to go back." I could only glare at him…mostly because what he said was true.

"Shut up." I say and leave my Sea of Soul.

* * *

(Rin Pov) Next Morning…

So… After breakfast, which Minato had made (he's a surprisingly amazing chef, and he even said that he doesn't need his Persona's help), I clearly explain my immediate plans.

"School?" he asks and looks at me with his normal emotionless face.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Minato?" I say.

He shakes his head and looks like he's about to say something, but decides against it and sighs. He must have realized yesterday that I'm not the type to take back my decisions. I can kind of tell without him saying so. Minato is rude, blunt, and can be sarcastic, but he's almost always honest. So it seems he wont complain about something that he has accepted.

Yes, in other words, he's very faithful in his own way. This is my conclusion…no more of an intuition after watching Minato for all of yesterday.

"Rin. Being a Master now, you have to be careful. School is a place where it's hard to be prepared for sudden attacks." he says.

"That's not true. Look, Minato, even though I am a Master now, I don't intend to change my lifestyle. Besides, a battle between Masters is something that should be done out of public view, right? So if were are at school where there are lots of people, I don't think we'll see any kind of surprise attacks." I explain to him.

"I see. If that's what you want, so be it." he accepts but continues, "But, I can at least guard you in spirit form, right. You don't think I'll actually stay here right."

"Of course not. Not just at school, but I will want you by my side whenever I go outside. It is the Servant's role to protect the Master, so I'll be counting on you." I tell him with a smile.

He nods and says, "I'll try to meet your expectations. But I still think we shouldn't try our luck at school."

"Yes, yes. Let's go, Minato." I say and look at the clock. School starts in thirty minutes so we wont make it unless we leave soon.

* * *

"…Well, looks like I was right." Minato arrogantly says right next to me.

"…Shut up…" I retort.

As soon as we pass the school's main gate, we joke around like that. Around us are the students heading to classrooms and it's almost time for homeroom. In the crowd of people rushing into the school building, we stand dumbfounded.

"This isn't just the air stagnating. Isn't there a boundary field set up already?" I ask him.

"It doesn't feel complete. But it seems that preparations have started. The Master must be confident to be doing this so openly." he comments.

"Or he's an amateur." I correct him, "A boundary field that lets others notice the abnormality is only third class. To be first class it has to be hidden until it's activated."

"Which do you think it is, Rin?" he asks.

"Who knows? I don't care if he's third class or first class. I just going to beat him mercilessly for setting up such an indecent thing in my territory." I growl.

I walk angrily though the schoolyard. As a magus, I'm not about to mince words, but I can't be satisfied until I properly punish the creator of this boundary field.

* * *

After second period, while walking back from the music room…I see a first year student walking unsteadily. The student is carrying some stack of papers and it looks like she's having trouble.

"I'll help, Sakura." I say politely.

"Huh…? Ah, Tohsaka…Senpai…" she whispers.

"What, handouts? World history… that'll be my homeroom teacher. That Kuzuki, what's he thinking making a girl do this? Here, give me half of it." I tell her.

"Ah…Yes. Thank you, Senpai." she meekly says.

"It's fine. So, we're taking these to your classroom?"

"…No, we're taking them to Kuzuki-Sensei. He said he's recalling them because there was a misspelling." she tells me with a small smile.

"…I understand. Kuzuki's really stubborn. He's the guy who cancelled a whole test just because there was one misspelling in it."

"…Huh? You mean the school's exam?"

"Right. I think it was last year's midterm. He came in while everyone was filling in their names and said in his usual tone that the midterm has a misspelling in it. He said that the question was not correct, so the midterm was to be cancelled and retaken on a later date. We were just as surprised, but so were the teachers, and they still talk about it today." I tell her the story.

"That's just like Kuzuki-Sensei. He doesn't think teachers should make any mistakes." she says.

"He goes too far, though. You'll realize soon too. Kuzuki is a stubborn as a rock or a mountain." I say and she chuckles.

"Heehee. Tohsaka-Senpai, you must like Kuzuki-Sensei." I hear Minato cough, which sounds very much like a laugh, "It's rare for you to talk about someone like that."

"Really?…Well, I do think he should be more flexible, but…" I think that, but I also think he's not bad this way.

At our school, there's a teacher liked by all students and a teacher feared by all students. The balance between the two works so well that I think Kuzuki-Sensei is a good disciplinarian. He's the stick in the 'carrot and stick' approach.

"Well, you'll get to see more of him once you reach second year. He teaches ethics too…More importantly, Sakura, is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Huh? What is it, Senpai?"

"It's about yesterday. Were you talking to a strange foreigner?" I ask her about the event last night.

Her face turned a slight pink from the question, "Oh…y-you were watching, Senpai?"

"Just by chance. So, what was it? Do you know him?" I ask, curiously.

"…No. Well, he was a strange person and he seemed to be lost. He asked me lots of things, but I couldn't make out what he saying so, um…" she trailed of.

So she ran away. "I see. Sorry, I was just a bit curious." I tell her.

"No, it's all right…Um, here is fine, Senpai. I only have to hand these to him now."

"Okay. See you later then." I say and hand her the papers. As I start to head back to my classroom, I pause.

"Sakura, how are things?" I ask in a worried tone I hope she didn't notice.

"Ah…yes, it's okay. I'm doing fine." All of a sudden, I notice something strange.

"U-um? Is something wrong, Senpai?" Sakura asks, as she notices my stare.

"Huh? Er…no, it's just…you look like somebody I met recently." I tell her.

"Huh? You're right, she kinda looks like me." Minato whispers to me.

"Well, if Shinji does something again, tell me. He doesn't know when to stop, so it will only get worse if you don't say anything." I say.

"It's fine. You don't need to worry, Senpai. Nii-san had been kind recently." she says with a smile plastered on her face. Whether it's fake or not, I don't know… but if she says that with such a smile I can't say anything else.

I bid her goodbye once more and turn my back on the familiar junior

* * *

School ends. Students leave the classroom and the building gets darker by the second. The sun will set soon. When the red sun sets and night falls, there should be no one left in the school.

"Let's begin, Archer." making sure sound serious by using his class name, "First, we need to check out the boundary field. Once we figure out what kind of boundary field it is, we'll decide whether to eliminate it or leave it."

He must understand as I sense him nod.

I search the school building and emerge onto the rooftop to finish. It's dark outside. It's eight o'clock now, way past the school closing time which is six. The only people still here are me and Minato.

"So, this makes seven. Well, it looks like this is the origin." I say as I stare at the seven-stroke mark openly drawn on the rooftop.

This purplish-red character only visible to magi is something I have never seen before, engrave with something unknown.

"…Dammit. This isn't something I can handle." I sigh in discontent.

The person who set up this boundary field didn't think about anything. He didn't think, but the boundary field is bound with amazing skill. I can temporarily drain the magical energy from this boundary field, but I cannot eliminate the boundary field itself.

This boundary field can be reactivated just by having the caster put more magical energy into it again.

"…" Minato says nothing. Him being quiet is not something very unusual, but I believe he can feel the boundary field's power. This boundary field doesn't just drain one's strength. Once activated, it will literally 'dissolve' all the people within it.

There are boundary fields that drain physical and mental strength from people within them. But the boundary field laid out over this school is on a completely different level.

This is a soul eater. It is a Bloodfort that dissolves people within it and claims their souls that seep out.

Souls are only 'things to be investigated', or 'things to be moved into containers'. It's incomprehensible not merely to suck them out but also to collect them in a single place. It's because a magus has no use for them even if one were to collect this unconvertible energy.

So if there's a reason, it must be…

"Minato. Are you Servants…this kind of creature?" I ask coldly.

"…Yeah. We are basically spirits so our meals consist of souls and mental constituents. Like you subsist on meat, we subsist on souls and minds. Our abilities stay the same, but we do get stronger. Our magical energy capacity increases." he explains.

…Yes. To strengthen your Servant, you must attack people indiscriminately.

"So the magical energy the Master provides isn't enough." I ask, my anger rising.

"It's not that. But when you lack strength in war, you get supplies, right? It's normal for Masters to steal the energy of innocent people. This boundary field in a good example."

"…" I don't know what Minato is saying…is he saying, that to win this war I should kill people and steal their strength?

It's simple. I already knew that. That's why I think I know which path I am going to choose.

"That annoys me. Don't ever mention it again, Archer." I tell him coldly.

For some reason, I can actually hear the happiness and relief in his voice.

"Good. I feel the same way." he says.

"Well, let's erase this. It's meaningless, but it should hinder them a bit." I say as I approach the mark engraved on the ground and extend my left arm.

The Magic Crest on my arm is the 'Book of Magic' passed down the Tohsaka family.

I switch on my sense. I push magical energy into my Magical Crest, read the part that explains the elimination of boundary fields, and now all I have to do is activate it.

"Abzug. Bedienung Mittelstand." I say.

Eliminate. Surgical extraction, second section. I touch the ground with my left hand and let my magical energy flow out. This will at least wash the color of this mark, but…

"…What, you're going to erase it? What a waste…."

Suddenly, as if to stop the erasure of the boundary field a voice echoes.

"I knew it." I hear Minato say next to me. So, he knew there was a Servant, but didn't inform me? Was he trying to wait and lure him out? Anyway, I will have to have a talk with him later on.

I stand and turn around. On top of the water tower. In the sky ten meters away, a guy is looking down at me.

Deep ultramarine that melts into the night. His grin is wile and a bestial smell carries on the wind….The stare of the beast is a cool one.

The man in blue looks at me like an old friend, even in this situation…

"Is this your doing?" I ask him boldly.

"No. Petty tricks are the magi's job. We only fight as we are commanded to. Isn't that right, you over there?" he says calmly.

…Casual, but his voice is filled with murderous intent. This guy can see Archer!

"As I thought, a Servant…" I think aloud.

"That's right. Since you can tell, I can consider you as my enemy, right?" he says, and I feel my heart stop dead.

My spine freezes. A normal light tone of voice. And it's colder than I've ever heard, scary enough to make me vomit…

…I feel the world stop around me… I can't tell how I should move or what my best course is. But my reason is telling me absolutely not to fight this man right here…!

"…Wow." he says in mock surprise, "That's pretty good. You seem like you don't know anything, but you grasp the important points. Man, I messed up. I shouldn't have called out to you just for fun." he says as he raises his arm.

…And it happens in an instant. The arm that held nothing until now…

.. .now holds a red weapon in it, two meters long.

And…out of instinct…I jump to the side without thinking. I can't spare the time to consider that I can't jump full force while on a rooftop. I just jump with full force to the side as if trying to smash the fence…!

A whirlwind brushes past my hair….I only barely dodged his swing.

"Ha! You've got some good legs, young lady…!" he says as he starts to pursue me.

There are no escapes. The fence is behind me. To my sides…no I wont make it…!

"Es ist gros, es ist Klein…!" I chant rapidly.

I run the Magic Crst on my left arm and assemble the magic in a single measure. It lightens my body and adjusts gravity. In this instant, my body becomes light as a feather, and I leap…

"Rin…!" I hear Minato voice.

"I know, let me handle it!" I jump over the fence and fall from the rooftop.

I feel the wind and pressure push against my body as I fall. fifteen meters to the ground, 1.7 seconds until landing… No, that's too slow. He'll catch up…!

"Vox, gott es Atlas!" I chant," Archer, Take care of the landing!"

I feel my feet touch the ground. I had made Archer take the impact of the landing, and I started to run.

First, I have to change location. We have to go somewhere we can move freely, not a small place like the roof. We have to move to a large field with no obstacles, to play to Archer's and my strengths!

I stop and gasp for air…I had just run from the rooftop to the school ground in less than seven seconds. It's more than a hundred meters. My speed is so fast that normal people would see a blur.

But that's…

"Man, those are really good legs. It'll be a waste to kill you here."

…Meaningless against a Servant.

"Archer!" at the moment I step back, Minato steps in front, taking form. A cloudy night. Minato holds nothing in his hands to battle with, not even a bow…

"…So it is you." Minato states. Does he know this Servant?! That would be a great advantage!

"Huh? Have we met before?" It seems the man doesn't know what Minato is talking about.

"…No…It seems we havent." Minato says and I could feel his Magic Circuit flux.

I take a chance to look at the weapon in the mans hand…the weapon swung at me on the rooftop… the blood red crimson lance that tried to mercilessly slaughter me…

"Servant…Lancer…" I manage to get out.

* * *

**Sorry, but I'm going to leave you guys with a cliffhanger here. I'm might not update the chapter until the day after tomorrow. I want to satisfy you with a good battle, so I will have to edit and rewrite some of it. If I get done early, I might upload the chapter tomorrow. Again if you want Minato to pair up with anyone, say so in the reviews.**

**-Starnighking**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because of some of the more obvious mistakes I made on this chapter, I decided to change a few things. One of them being the fact that I portrayed Minato as being too weak. So I changed it to Minato getting his ass kick by Lancer, to them being on about equal ground.**

**Also, Anthonyl6892, finally finished Minato's stats and I needed to change the some of the details of the fight to work with the stats.**

**Special thanks to you, my friend.**

**By the way, as it stands, Minato will be paired with Saber.**

**Saber-2**

**Rin-1**

**-Starnightking.**

* * *

_I take a chance to look at the weapon in the mans hand…the weapon swung at me on the rooftop… the blood red crimson lance that tried to mercilessly slaughter me…_

_"Servant…Lancer…" I say._

* * *

"That's right. And your Servant is Archer." There's no sign of his previous casual demeanor.

…The distance between the two Servants is about five meters. The weapon in Lancer's hand is about two meters. For that man with the bestial smile, I feel like the remaining three meters are meaningless.

"Well…Are you not going to get out your weapon, Archer?" he asks Minato. Minato only continues to stare at the man. He doesn't even look like he's going to fight…which is making me worried.

"…Take out your bow, Archer." the man states simply. "I have some manners, so I'll at least wait for that."

"Well, Master?" he asks without turning around.

That makes me realize…I'm being stupid. Minato is just waiting for my word, my command.

"Archer." I talk to his back without approaching him. "I won't help you. Show me your powers here."

I see his unemotional face turn into a smirk as he asks me, "Hey, Rin. Do you know what number The Fool is in tarrot cards?"

What is he asking me now?

"…It's zero…a number that is empty, yet holds an infinite amount of possibility…"

* * *

Minato (POV)

I really didn't think I'd have to fight this early on in the game. Rin said that the Holy Grail War hadn't even officially started so, I was hoping for at least another day before having to fight.

On the plus side, I know who this Servant is so it won't be too difficult to work out a plan.

Summoning a Persona is out of the question, for now at least. I want to hide that ability for as long as possible. So for now, I'll just have hold him off in close combat.

I hold my right hand out and switch to Nero.

'If you would, Nero.' I think in my mind and the reply is instant.

"_Yes, Praetor."_

No sooner had she replied, that a beautiful long sword started to materialize into my open hand. It was crimson red, like his lance, only this sword was unique.

Now, If I equip a Persona, my base stats increase or decrease depending on the Persona. Take Nero for instance. She would raise my strength to B+. Along with that, I get Nero's skill with the sword.

But, to make Nero's sword, I need… transform Nero into it. But doing that, halves the raise in strength she gives, and takes away any skill with a sword Nero would give me.

Another point is that I save mana by only just materializing the weapon instead of the Persona. Though I can make some of the cons with a few _Kaja spells_.

Though some weapons are an exception to these disadvantages, but I can't use them with the mana I have now…

"Aestus Estus, The Embryonic Flame." I say. I watch in amusement as Lancer eyes suddenly widen.

"Eh…? A sword?" I hear Rin mutter behind me.

"…I thought you were an, Archer?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"…I am." I answer him.

"Then, why the sword? Wouldn't you use a bow?"

"…I could, but that would put me in a serious disadvantage if you came too close."

"…Hah, fine by me. It makes it more fun this way." he says.

As he finished saying those words, we both dash forward.

…Our weapons resonate with the intent to kill one another.

I see. So, this is what a fight between Servants feels like. It's nothing like fighting the Shadows. It feels…more…satisfying.

*CLANG*

Our weapons meet. My swing is deflected. I quickly move my head away as his lance comes to pierce my skull. I take the chance and swing at his torso, but he quickly retracts his lance and goes to block my swing.

*CLANG*

He pushes back my sword, and swings his lance in a wide arc. I stop and quickly jump back, just in time.

…Or so I thought.

As I finally get some distance I put a hand to the gash on my chest. He actually had managed to nick me. I'm lucky that the _Armor of Light _took effect like it should, otherwise, the wound would have been a lot bigger.

"Tch…" I click my tongue. I had chosen to use Aestus Estus because of it's long reach, but it seems his lance still had the distance advantage.

He doesn't even let me go forward as he dashes at me again.

"Idiot, a mere bowman challenging a close-range fight…!" he keeps closing in on me as I deflect his blows and thrusts one after the other. His accuracy is deadly. He aims for any spot that could finish me if it were to hit.

His thrusts are like lighting. Three of them go for my head, heart, or neck and it's only through my experience of fighting that I am able to deflect two of them, unfortunately, I could only just narrowly escape the last thrust with a cut on my shoulder.

There is no hesitation in his fighting. This man will kill me if I even pull up for a second. One mistake can be fatal in this fight.

No good, if this keeps up I am definitely a goner. I need to get the upper hand…

I equip Thor, who has the skill Weapons Master. It will temporarily boost my skills with the sword, along with the fact that equips Thor increases my strength.

The look on Lancer face changes into puzzlement as I am able to block his weapons easily now. I push on the attack and he starts to back bit by bit.

"Oh. You're not bad…!" he yells.

He starts to attack more aggressively and I forced to revert back to only blocking his attacks. Damn, he was holding back…

I swing, he blocks. He thrust, I narrowly dodge or block the weapon. This continues on for a while, with me getting more and more injuries.

I thought I'd be able to hold my own with Lancer, but I forgot that this Lancer is faster and stronger than my Persona.

That was a big mistake on my part…

I quickly use Sukukaja, which enhances my speed, and jump back. From the looks on Lancer's face, he wasn't expecting me to be able to move so fast.

"…You're strong…" I tell him.

"Heh. You're not so bad yourself. For an Archer, you pack quite a punch." he replies.

I quickly analyze any course of action I can take.

I really don't want to have to use a Persona so early on, especially if Lancer is able to get away, so I'll save that as a last resort… But, if I get more mana…

"Well, Archer? Have you finally come to your senses? Will you finally use your bow?" he asks, giving me a smug smirk.

I answer him back by getting into my stance again.

"Heh… Your funeral." No sooner that that, we rush at each other again.

We trade blows once again. Thrust, block. Swing, block. Swing, dodge. Thrust, block.

No matter what I do, I can't get past his defense. He is making sure I don't get too close, making sure he isn't at a range disadvantage.

…That's what I'm hoping for… I only get one shot at this…

I swing once more and like before, he blocks the attack. He then proceeds to thrust the spear through my head once more.

Now!

I quickly move my head to the right, dodging the thrust, then duck altogether, only just dodging the swing that followed after words. I swing my sword upwards and I hear the sound as my sword bounces of his lance. Not giving him a chance, I swing the sword down…

And yell. "Mighty Swing!"

As our weapons meet, a louder sound is made. Lancer, thinking I would put as much force as I usually did in my swings, only put enough force to block.

What he wasn't expecting, was me swinging the sword with about 5 times more force than normal.

He stumbles back, and that is all I need.

Thanks to the Sukukaja I had cast earlier on, and the effect of the _Hallowed Boots, _I am about 4 times faster than normal.

I let go of my weapon just as he stumbles back, and quickly appear right in front of him.

Lancer braces for an attack, but all I do is slam my palm on his chest.

"…Spirit Drain…" I whisper.

* * *

Lancer stumbles back in shock. He wasn't prepared for a swing with so much force. But, as soon as he started to stumble back, he saw Archer quickly abandon his sword and dash right in front of him. Lancer braces for an attack, but is surprised once again when only the Servants palm in slammed into his chest with no force.

"….Spirit Drain…" he hears his opponent whisper.

Then Lancer starts to feels his strength leave him. This little bastard was sucking his mana away! Quickly, Lancer swung his a foot to meet his opponents face, but the blue haired Servant had already moved away from him.

"You bastard…" Lancer growled.

All this happened in a period of 5 seconds.

* * *

I smirk at Lancer once I've made some space between us.

"You bastard… You just took my mana, didn't you?" he growls at me.

"…Would you believe me if I said 'I don't know that you're talking about'." I answer.

"I see. So, then are you a vampire? I certainly never heard of a vampire that is known to be an Archer."

"Well, you're mistaken. I'm not a vampire. I'm just a normal Servant who has to deal with a pain of a Master." I talk to him casually.

"Heh. You too. Well, at least I know I'm not the only one. Now enough talk." Lancer once again gets into a battle stance. "Will you finally get out your true weapon, Archer."

"I might, but I want to ask your opinion about a different weapon I have at my disposal." I smile at his furrowed brow.

'You're up' I call to someone in my mind.

"_Yeah…Leave it to me." _he replies.

Bit by bit, a weapon starts to materialize into my hands. A familiar crimson red weapon. I could hear Rin starts to gasp from behind me. I see Lancer's eyes widen at the sight of the weapon.

I grab hold of it as it fully appears in my hand. A crimson red lance identical to the one Lancer is holding in his hands.

"…Are you trying to mock me?" he asks in anger.

"No. That would be a misunderstanding." I say.

"Then, are you mocking my weapon?!" he yells.

"No…I rather admire this lance…Gae Bolg."

That's right…I knew exactly who this was as soon as I saw his face…I've gotten used to seeing it inside my mind and soul…it was ironic…I am fighting one of my most trusted Persona to death right now…Cu Chulain.

His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"…How?" he asks.

"Call it part of my Noble Phantasm." I tell him and dash forward.

He hurriedly raises his lance and is able to block my strike.

I smirk while I see him frown, and, once again, our battle begins anew.

* * *

Lancer was angry. His weapon, and identity, were just figured out by another Servant and somehow, he was able to recreate his weapon, Gae Bolg.

Not only that, but he was sure that some of the injuries he gave the Servant were supposed to have done more damage that just minor cuts and gashes.

And judging by his battle style, he's actually matching his moves and strikes one by one. He's copying his style and weapon. _This boy must not live after tonight. _Lancer thought as he deflected another strike and tried to lunge at him, only for him to perfectly dodge the lunge.

Then he sees it, three thrusts as fast as lighting, aimed for the neck, head, and heart. Lancer deflects all three of them and glares at his opponent.

Now Lancer was really mad.

* * *

I am really lucky that plan worked. With the mana I drained from Lancer, I am able to use the Hallowed Boots to increase my speed even more. Unfortunately, I'm not on par with Lancer's skill, but I can make up for it in speed.

The reason I summoned his lance simple. If he is preoccupied in wondering how I was able to replicate his weapon, I can keep his attention away from the difference in our skills with a lance. And by watching him fight, I've gotten a sense of his style of fighting.

Of course I won't be able to match his skill alone. That's why I equipped Thor again and am using the skill Arms Master once more. By imitating his movements, and speed I can anger him. Hopefully get him angry enough that he starts to slip up.

As I deflected one of Lancer's strikes, he jumps back and glares at me.

"Bastard…You're mocking me!" he yelled.

"What do you think, Lancer? It's like fighting a mirror isn't it." I say, hopefully angering him more.

"You little…" he starts to grit his teeth. "I'm done playing games, Archer! If you don't want to summon your bow, then I won't give you the chance anymore!"

He jumps at me with inhumane speed. I only raise my lance in defense.

But he's not done…

He thrusts, and thrusts, and thrusts. His thrusts are as fast as lighting. I grit my teeth as I try to block most of them.

I feel a cut in my leg, then my arm, then shoulder, then face, then all over my body.

This is ridiculous!? I jump away from his attack, but he follows and me and doesn't let up!

Damn it. I really didn't want to use this…

As soon as I see the tiniest of openings, I thrust my own version of Gae Bolg and yell, "Torrent Shot!"

All of a sudden, one thrust becomes 3 then 10, then 20. Each thrust repelling Lancer's.

Lancer eyes widen and but he keeps going.

Then… the final thrusts are repelled and we both jump back.

I look at him to see he has minor cuts himself here and there. But I'm in no better condition.

Lancer glares at me, and takes a stance again.

But I dispel Gae Bolg.

And take out my most trusted weapon of all…

Lancer only eyes the weapon in my hand then his frown turns into a smirk.

"So, your 'bow' is a little gun? Ha! I'd take you out before you even have time to pull the trigger!" he yells in confidence.

"I don't doubt you Lancer. But this gun isn't meant to shoot bullets." As I say this, my hand moves.

And the guns ends up pointing to my head…

"Archer!?" I hear Rin yell in protest.

"Rin! Stay back! And whatever you do, don't get any closer." I say in a cold voice.

"Hoh? Are you going to make my job easier and just kill yourself now?" Lancer asks, but doesn't let up his stance.

I stare back at him with an emotionless expression.

Then I pull the trigger.

"Persona…"

* * *

**Well, here it is, the first scene of the fight with Lancer. I hope it works to your liking. Let me know how I did, and if you have any questions regarding Minato either let me know in the review, or PM me and I'll get back to you. **

**And now, for the first part of Minato's stats.**

**Special thanks goes to Anthonyl6892 for making the Stats for the story.**

**Servant: Archer**

**True Name: Minato Arisato**

**Base Stats: (Strength, Endurance and Agility can be enhanced by Persona or spells.)**

**Strength: E **

**Endurance: D+**

**Agility: C++**

**Mana: A+**

**Luck: ****A+++**

**Noble Phantasm: EX**

**C****lass Skills:Independent Action: A **

**Magic Resistance: C ("A" against modern magi, unless they use a mystic code or greater ritual)**

**Personal Skills:Battle Continuation: A **

**Bravery: A+**

**Charisma: EX**

**Eye of Mind (False): A**

**Eye of Mind (True): D**

**Golden Rule: D**

**Instinct: B**

**Librarian of Stored Knowledge: D**

**Pioneer of the Stars: EX**

**Uncrowned Arms Mastership: E**

* * *

**Also, ONE of Minato's NP**

**Evoker (Soul Gun): "E" Rank SupportThe evoker was a tool used by all SEES members to summon their true power, their persona. Despite its usefulness however it is still nothing more than a tool to allow Minato to use his true Noble Phantasm, hence its low rank. The Evoker allows Minato to summon up a persona. To use Minato brings the gun to his head and says "Persona" before shooting himself. Reguardless of how many times a person sees him use the Evoker the thought "He's trying to kill himself" always passes through his enemies head. (Each shot from the Evoker requires 10 units of prana, an incredibly low prana cost for a Noble Phantasm.)**

* * *

**Persona Stat Gains**

**Nero (Tyrannical Emperor)**

**Strength-B+ (80)**

**Endurance-B (40)**

**Agility-B (40)**

**Nero (Aestus Estus, The Embryonic Flame)**

**Strength-B (40)**

**Endurance-D (20)**

**Agility-D (20)**

* * *

**I will release the rest of it in the next following chapter, and before people question why Minato has so many skills, it's because that even in life, Minato was still only a human. He only used mystic armor and weapons which did nothing to his actual body. Even as a Servant he still has the body of a teenage boy (Albeit a little more powerful than one.) Plus having many Personas comes in handy.**

**Another explanation that might help here is that, yeah, Minato has a lot of mana but it's not EX because he's still not Caster. HE'S still just Archer. Plus, Rin can only give so much mana. **

**Hopefully this clears any questions.**

**-Starnightking**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, everyone. I give you guys the next chapter to Fate Seal/Night. Some of you may or probably haven't noticed, but I changed a few things in Chapter 5. Minato isn't getting his ass kicked anymore, he is now only slightly weaker. Again though, the changes are minimal so people may not notice them.**

**Also the votes for Minato's pairings:**

**Rin-1**

**Saber-2**

**Bazett-1**

**Single-1**

**Remember to tell me who you guys want Minato paired with in your review.**

**Also, another thing. I will be starting to only update this fic ONCE a WEEK starting today. I was very stressed with having to write a chapter every day. So I've decided to only update the fic on Tuesdays. And if, for some reason, I for get to update the fic or if it looks like I'm going to abandon it, don't hesitate to angrily PM to continue it.**

**I took up enough of your time, so on with the story**

**-Starnightking**

* * *

_I stare back at him with an emotionless expression._

_Then I pull the trigger. _

"_Persona…"_

* * *

Both Rin and Lancer stare as the Servant pulls the trigger.

…What they weren't expecting, is seeing pieces of glass come out of the other side of his head. The glass starts to gather in front of the Servant then, the pieces start to form into one being.

Their eyes widen as the pieces come together to reveal a woman, dressed in a red dress. Armored boots on her feet, and golden hair tied up in a bun. The woman, short in stature yet, Lancer knows… If he lets his guard down for a second, he will regret it…

'_This woman is not normal' _Lancers thinks.

The girl's eyes open to reveal two emerald colored eyes staring back at him. She smiles and stares down Lancer.

"Hmm." She nods. "Tis an honor to have been chosen to fight you, Cu Chulainn."

Lancer eyes widen again. Chosen? And how the hell did this woman learn his true name?

…And why does it feel as if he's not going to like the next few moments…

The woman holds her hand out, a sword appears in it. Lancer starts to get even more confused as he recognizes the sword appearing in her hands.

What did the boy call it? Auestus Estus? Something like that. How is this girl using the same weapon?

"Nero… Fatal End." Archer commands.

Lancer eyes widen at the name. Nero? Another Servant?!

Lancer didn't get time to ponder things as the girls rushes forward and swings her sword down.

In that short moment, Lancer instincts tell- no scream- at him to dodge this swing. Even if he blocked it, he wouldn't get out unscathed.

So, following his instincts, he jumps out of the way…and watches in shock as the ground he was once standing at, gets is broken apart by one swing.

'_How is that tiny body, holding such strength? …!'_

Lancer brings his lances up in defense and blocks a thrust from his own lance.

"Don't forget about me, Lancer." The blue haired Servant says.

Lancer quickly starts to swing and thrust at Archer once again, and Archer block them all. Lancer then, trusting his instincts again, jumps away and narrowly dodges a swing from a red sword.

"Tch… Miss." The girl clicks her tongue.

"Bastard. Two against one?!" Lancer screams.

"Well, technically, it's still only one-on-one, Lancer." Archer smirks.

"How is this one-on-one!?"

Archer doesn't say a thing. He only raises his lance again, while the woman beside him raises her sword.

"Grr… Fine, if that's how you want to play it, then come on!" Lancer screams as he charges at the two.

* * *

Rin looks on at the fight in confusion.

First, it had seemed as if Minato was slightly losing the fight, then Minato started fighting more skillfully with his sword. That was another thing. A sword? What kind of Archer uses a sword?

Well, he did say he could be considered Saber. And apparently, he was right about being able to be considered Lancer as well.

She was extremely shocked when Minato had summoned the red lance that had almost impaled her. Then, even more shocked when Minato revealed the name of the lance.

Gae Bolg… The lance of Cu Chulainn. A cursed lance that states, '_The heart was pierced, so the lance was thrust'. _If Lancer decided to use his Noble Phantasm, Minato would be endangered.

But it didn't stop there…

He had suddenly dispelled the red lance and had gotten out a handgun. Rin at first thought that it was Minato's true weapon, but instead of firing it a Lancer, Minato instead pointed it at his own head.

Rin was about to run up to her Servant and give him a good smack to the head to stop him, but he had said to not get close. She struggled to listen to him, but decided to stay away.

They were going to fight together in this war, so she had to trust him.

Then, he threw another surprise in her face. When Minato had 'shot' himself in the head, blood didn't come out, no, instead, what looked like glass came out.

Those pieces came together to form the girl that was fighting with him right now.

What confused Rin, was the name Minato had called her. Nero…

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus? But that wasn't possible… Her Servant had summoned a Heroic Spirit? Impossible…

Rin decided to question Minato on this later. With that thought, she focused on the fight once more.

* * *

Lancer was beyond mad now. He was pissed.

Archer had summoned another warrior to fight with him, and because of that, Lancer couldn't even get close to one of them without the other one appearing and helping the other.

He quickly blocked another swing from the girl and then dodged the next swing. He took a chance to impale her with his spear, but was blocked by Archer.

Lancer clicked his tongue and jumped back as Archer swung his lancer. Archer tried to thrust his lance again and Lancer blocked it, but what he didn't see was the girl in red.

Lancer instinctively looked up and saw the girl about to swing her sword down. He quickly parried and pushed away Archer's lance and brought his lance up defense, but right before the girl's sword was about to make contact, the sword disappeared.

"Wha-!"

"Sonic Punch…" Lancer looked down and saw Archer, his fist pulled back, ready to punch him.

'_Crap!'_

* * *

I watched as Nero sword disappeared right before hitting Lancer's lance. He had his lancer raised above him to defend against Nero sword, so left his whole body wide open. I quickly dispelled Gae Bolg and used another Sukukaja spell. Right before dashing up to him, I made sure to equip Thor.

I appeared right before him, and pulled my fist back. "Sonic Punch…"

My fist moved faster than a bullet as it smashed right into Lancer abdomen. He was sent back, but dug his feet on the ground to remain upright.

As Lancer finally came to a stop, he coughed up blood, and stared at me. Nero quickly returns to my side, but disappears when I give her a nod.

"Sword, lance, bow, and now your own fists. You're…a jack of all trades aren't you… It seems I've underestimated you." Lancer wipes the blood from his mouth. "But…when are you going to stop playing games and get out your bow… Your true weapon…"

"I'd like to keep that hidden as long as possible." I answer.

"Tch… It looks like my Master is getting a bit impatient… And since you already know my true name, I won't regret using this…"

* * *

(Rin POV)

"Tch… It looks like my Master is getting a bit impatient… And since you already know my true name, I won't regret using this…"

He gets into a stance, free from contempt. The spearhead is lowered as if to strike the ground, and only his stare pierces Minato…

"Prepare for the finishing blow, Archer."

I see Minato stiffen as he looks at Lancer.

Lancer's body sinks down. At the same time. A chill like thorns fills the schoolyard.

…The air freezes. Not like a metaphor, it literally freezes. All the mana in the air is frozen. The only person allowed to breathe here is the warrior named, Lancer.

The lance in his hands is unmistakably a demonic one. And now, it's waiting to take its true form in the moment it strikes…

"Crap…"

He'll be beaten.

Gae Bolg…

The lance that never misses it's target. I doubt even Minato has something to deflect or defend against this. And even if he did, he would be seriously drained of mana and probably heavily injured… He will be beaten.

It's implausible since this is the first time I've felt such an intuition, but there's no doubt about it.

Minato will lose this battle should that lance be thrust. It is determined.

And yet even with this oppressive air, Minato raises his hand, and another weapons starts to materialize…

Only this time, the weapon he materializes is… different.

A bow… A bow made out of wood, yet seems like it would never break. It's strings is thin, yet felt as if it could withstand even a thousand pounds alone. It has a simple design, and yet if I was ever looking for a bow, I would always choose this one.

I could tell all this just by looking at it.

"Oh… Finally using your weapon, huh? But it's too late, Archer. And you know that." Lancer says, never letting out of that stance.

Minato summons an arrow. It's base still made out of wood and the head, made out of stone. But I can tell that the arrow would be able to even pierce through a thick sheet of metal.

Minato sets the arrow in place and pulls the string back.

"What will you do, Lancer? The minute you thrust your lance is the minute I let this arrow loose. And you should know, that this arrow will not miss. This arrow will be the death of you." As he says this, the bow and arrow start to glow a golden color. "Well? Will you retreat, Lancer? I have full confidence that I will be able to come out of this alive. But what about you?"

Lancer only narrows his eyes, his lance starting to glow itself. "We'll see who comes out of this alive, Archer…"

I continue to stare at the two, their eyes never leaving their prey. What Minato said, might have well been a bluff. Gae Bolg is a lance that _never misses it's target._

And yet, even though I know what's going to happen, I can't even help him.

Because if I move even a finger, that will trigger the attack…

"Gae…"

"Quintess-"

They both start to call out their weapons' true name. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stop what's going to happen… But if anything is going to stop it, it's…

"Who's there!?" They both yell at the same time.

* * *

**So, how's the end of the fight? Remember to leave me your thoughts by reviewing.**

**From a request from Anthonyl, I will be reposting Minato's stats, but this time, with descriptions next to them. **

**Servant: Archer**

**True Name: Minato Arisato**

**Base Stats: (Strength, Endurance and Agility can be enhanced by Persona or spells.)**

**Strength: E**

** Endurance: D+**

**Agility: C++**

**Mana: A+**

**Luck: A+++**

** Notes: Despite saving the world Minato was still a modern day human boy and was only able train for one Japanese school year. When he was fighting shadows he relied on the use of mystic code-like weapons and armor to boost his attack and defense abilities, or powerful spells to buff himself.**

** Class Skills:**

**Independent Action: A **

**At this rank the Servant can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.**

** Magic Resistance: C ****("A" against modern magi, unless they use a mystic code or greater ritual)**

** When "A": The servant is untouchable to "C": Cancels spells under two verses **

**Personal Skills:**

**Battle Continuation: A**

** It is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being "A": Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.**

**Bravery: A+**

**It is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad "A+" : Bonus effect of increasing melee damage**

**Charisma: EX**

**It is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare "EX": Given time Minato can become friends with anyone and those bonds are strong enough to increase his abilities. **

**Eye of Mind (False): A**

**It is an innate talent to sense and avoid danger based on intuition, that can also be called the Sixth Sense or prescience, gained through many ordeals and adventures. As a natural talent to avoid danger based on the "perception and resolution of the current situation", it greatly differs from Eye of the Mind (True), which is danger avoidance that originates from "predictions augmented by experience". "False" is an ability that can never be gained through training or experience, and while it would seem that the ability should be called "True" and the ability gained only through experience should be "False", the inverse is actually the case.**

**At "A": The ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions and allows Minato to see through his opponents style after seeing them fight for a while.**

**Eye of Mind (True): D**

**It is heightened insight that was refined through experience**

**At "D": Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 15% chance of a comeback; this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

**Golden Rule: D**

**Measures one's fortune to acquire wealth.**

**At "D": If the servant works at it he can acquire many times the amount of money as a normal household at a fraction of the time. Though the servant can still go broke if he/she is not careful.**

**Instinct: B**

**It is the power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle**

**At "B": Servant has a refined Sixth sense. Reduce penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing to 2/3 their original worth.**

**Librarian of Stored Knowledge: D**

**It is an ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful Luck check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.**

**At "D": The Servant has a true photographic memory and can recall events and actions that were considered unimportant at the time.**

**Pioneer of the Stars: EX**

**It is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".**

**Uncrowned Arms Mastership: E**

**It is arms competency that was not recognized by others due various reasons.**

**At "E": To his opponents Minato's movements during battle will seem slightly off, as if he has a sprained wrist or ankle and cannot fight at his full power.**

* * *

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Evoker (Soul Gun): "E" Rank Support**

**The evoker was a tool used by all SEES members to summon their true power, their persona. Despite its usefulness however it is still nothing more than a tool to allow Minato to use his true Noble Phantasm, hence its low rank. The Evoker allows Minato to summon up a persona. To use Minato brings the gun to his head and says "Persona" before shooting himself. Reguardless of how many times a person sees him use the Evoker the thought "He's trying to kill himself" always passes through his enemies head. (Each shot from the Evoker requires 10 units of prana, an incredibly low prana cost for a Noble Phantasm.) **

**Sea of Souls (The Heaven's Feel): "EX" rank Summon**

**It is the third great magic that allows for the materialization of the soul. This is Minato's true Noble Phantasm and it allows him to manifest his persona, which range from simple sprites, such as Pixie, to legendary demonic or divine creatures and even other Heroic Spirits. (The prana cost is a constant drain that is equal to the power of the persona being summoned.)**

**And now, the weapon that Minato almost used on Lancer:**

**Quintessence Bow (The bow of purity.): "A+++" rank anti-unit/ anti-army/ anti-fortress.**

**The Quintessence Bow is the original concept of "bow" that was made in a time long forgotten by modern humans. It was also the model for all divine bows that were wielded by gods/goddess around the world.**

**QB raises Minato's agility by three ranks. (Passive, must be equipped.)**

**Arrows fired by QB have the strength of a missile. (Passive, must be equipped)**

**QB allows Minato to fire arrows at rates that surpass modern Gatling guns. (Active, low prana cost)**

**QB can fire arrows with the strength and speed of ballistic missiles. (Active, medium prana cost.)**

**QB can fire arrows with the strength of a bunker busting bomb. (Name called and high prana cost.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's a little early to be posting this up since I said I would only post the chapters on Tuesday, but I learned that I'm going to be away from the computer this Monday and Tuesday. So, I'm going to be posting this chapter early.**

**Minato Pair Poll:**

**Rin-3**

**Saber-5**

**Bazett-1**

**Single-2**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and see you guys on the 11****th****. Or earlier if you guys are lucky.**

* * *

(Rin POV)

"_Gae…" _

"_Quintess-" _

_They both start to call out their weapons' true name. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stop what's going to happen… But if anything is going to stop it, it's…_

"_Who's there!?" They both yell at the same time._

…it would be the chance appearance of a stranger we have all overlooked.

"Huh?" I mutter as the ghastly air coming from Lancer disappears.

The sound of fleeing footsteps…That figure is definitely wearing a school uniform.

"A student…!? Someone was still here!?" I yell.

I spot something move in the corner in my eye and look to see Minato running in the direction of the School.

"Archer!?" I yell.

I stare at the school and groan in frustration as I connect the dots.

Lancer was gone. Someone had seen the fight. Lancer had gone to kill whoever it was. Minato had gone to stop Lancer.

"At the very least, let me know before hand…" I mumble to myself and start running into the school.

(Minato POV)

* * *

I run through the hallways of the school, searching for any sign of the two.

Damn… If only I hadn't been so engrossed in the fight… Now that kid is going to pay the price.

'_Tamamo. Do you sense them?' _

'…_! Yes! Exactly one floor above you!' _

I thank Tamamo, and proceed to use Sukukaja, once again.

As I feel the effects take place, I start running towards the nearest staircase. I don't even step on one stair, instead choosing to jump exactly onto the next floor.

As I land, I look to the right to see two people there. One on the floor, backed up against the wall. The other, pointing that red weapon of his at the boy's heart.

I quickly start running toward them as fast as I could.

…But I know… I won't make it in time…

It feels as if time had slowed down. Lancer thrusts his spear down just as the boy had turned his head to look my way. I see the boy's eyes widen as the cursed weapon pierces his flesh…and his heart. The light in his eyes starts to fade as his life starts to leave him.

I stop running and stare at the two, basked in the moonlight from the window. Lancer pulls the weapon from the boys body and looks towards me.

"Sorry, Archer, but we'll have to continue our fight some other time." He says in a grim voice.

Lancer turns around, about to leave, but stops and looks at the body once more before running away.

Rin would probably ask me to follow him. No… order me to follow him. Yet… I don't.

I walk up to the boy's corpse, hoping to at least heal the damage done to his body.

As I stand in front of him, I'm reminded of another time I was too powerless to help someone. Of another time I had to watch someone die in front of my very eyes…

"Damn it…" I hiss.

I kneel down before the body and raise my hand just above the wound. I close my eyes and start to concentrate… when I hear it…

A heartbeat… Faint, but still fighting to stay alive.

I stare at the boy in shock and awe. Even after his heart was pierced he was trying to stay alive.

If I wanted to save him, now would be my chance… But doing so would require a lot of prana.

I had to think fast… If I meet another Servant after this, I might not be able to be completely on par with them. Rin would definitely punish me for doing this. Not to mention that recovering the amount of prana I need would to heal him would be a mojor set back…

And yet, when I look at this boy I know I have to save him. Even if it's just to try to relieve some of my guilt of not being able to save Shinjiro-senpai…

No… It's because of Shinjiro-senpai that I have to save this boy, because despite what he looked and seemed on the outside, Senpai wouldn't have let someone die if he had the chance to save them.

'_Are you sure? It's just one person. What if because of this you don't have enough mana to fight another Servant tonight, and Rin ends up getting killed.' _A voice says.

'_I've already made up my mind, Emiya.' _I answer him.

'…_Don't say I didn't warn you…'_

I open my eyes and place my hand directly on the wound. I'm not looking forward to Rin finding out about this…

"Salvation."

A bright light starts to appear over the wound. I feel my mana restoring his flesh, muscle, and heart. All the damage that happened just a few seconds ago, starts to heal. I feel his heart start to beat with more vigor than before. His brain, which had been in the process of shutting down, starts to send messages throughout the body once more. Any sign of death that had once been on this boy, is gone.

The light fades and I remove my hand. The wound that was supposed to kill him has disappeared completely. Not even a scar is left on him. That's how powerful a skill Salvation is.

I could have used Diarhan, but that spell may not have been able to completely heal the damage done to his heart. I had only used Diarhan to heal external wounds, never any internal wounds. I didn't want to take the chance of failing.

I stand up and once again look at the boy. His heart, which was struggling to keep his body alive, is now working normally.

I sigh. I really hope I did the right thing here. Though… I have a feeling this is going to come back and bite me in the ass.

Lancer might come back when he finds out that this kid is still alive. I need to make sure I know where to find him in case something like that happens. I don't want to have all that prana wasted if he gets himself killed…

I place my hand on his chest and concentrate once more. I feel my left over prana inside his body. I quickly establish a small connection with the prana, this way I know exactly where he is where he goes.

As I finish the process, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. It seems my Master has finally caught up.

* * *

(Rin POV)

As I finally climbed the last stair I looked over to find Minato standing over a body while looking my way.

As I saw the body, I felt the guilt coming… I should have searched the entire school before trying to get rid of the seal… I should have been able to sense him and make sure he got away… I had been concentrating too much on the fight instead of my surrounding.

It was my fault the guy was dead…

I started towards Minato, trying to keep my face impassive. All he did was stare back at me, his face completely drained of any emotion.

"…Follow him, Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his master. This won't be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like." I tell him coldly as I finally reach him.

Minato looks at me strangely and slowly nods. He starts walking away, but stops, and turns around.

"He's not dead." Is all he says before disappearing.

My eyes widen and my head quickly snaps towards the corpse bathed in moonlight. The wound, that should have marked his death, is not there.

Slowly, I kneel down in front of him, and raise my shaking hands to his neck.

*Thump* *Thump*

I'm lucky no one was here to look at the dumbstruck expression on my face. Minato was able to save him somehow…

The wound that should have been there… not even a scar was left… nothing.

I couldn't help but be proud and angry at my Servant. Proud because he was able to save an almost dead human. And angry, because he used precious mana to save him…

Though, if given the chance, I probably would have done it as well…

I look up from the wound and finally lay eyes on the students face.

Freeze…

"Why does it have to be you?" I mutter angrily.

In that instant, Sakura's face flashes into my mind. She would have definitely cried.

"Your lucky. Minato gave you this second chance. Don't waste it." I tell the unconscious body.

I get up leave, starting my trek back home.

* * *

I enter my house without saying anything and sit on the sofa.

Minato isn't back yet. I sigh and listen to the clock for a few minutes.

"…Huh, I have to switch gears. What am I doing, daydreaming after a battle like that?"

I jump up and brew some tea. There's much to think about. Most importantly, the Servants. I have just witnessed a battle between Servants I had previously only understood intellectually.

"Lancer, huh…? Minato confirmed him as Cu Chulainn, so his Noble Phantasm would be Gae Bolg. The lance that never misses it's target. I can't believe I panicked when he almost used it..." I think aloud.

The easiest way to beat an enemy Servant is to learn their identity. That's their biggest weak point, their 'true name'. Learning a Servant's true name…in other words their identity…you can guess their Noble Phantasm.

* * *

I silently consider the plans we should make from now on. The clock, fixed already, strikes eleven while I do so…and Minato comes home.

"Welcome back. How did it go?" I ask him as soon as I see him.

"He got away, but at least I know that Lancer isn't on this side of town." he replies.

It's as I expected. Lancer was alone and it seems his Master isn't the type to show up for battles personally.

"I see. Well, I guess it won't be that easy." I say.

Minato looks at me for a few seconds and then speaks up.

"What's wrong, Rin? You seem a little down. That fight didn't scare you… did it? I think if another Servant appeared I could still take them on." Minato smiles.

"If you're trying to cheer me up, at the very least, don't use your Personas to change your personality." I tell him.

His face goes back to being emotionless. "Your no fun."

I smile at him. "Anyway, I'm only staying in because I don't want to do anything pointless."

He gives me a confused face, so I elaborate. "Not all the Masters are present. Tonight was an exception, but I wouldn't start fighting before we get the signal. My father said that this is one of the rules of The Holy Grail War."

He nods in understanding and I look at him seriously.

"By the way, Archer. I need to talk to you about the fight with Lancer. Specifically, that women you summoned." I narrow my eyes as he turns his head away.

"…She is one of my Personas. Her name is name, Nero. I can summon her to help me fight… Is there anything else you need explained?" Minato looks at me.

"Nero… As in Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus? A Heroic Spirit?"

"No, not a Heroic Spirit. I'm can't actually summon them. Like I said, a Persona is part of me. Think of them as… familiars." He explains.

I nod my head, a little disappointed. I was hoping he was actually be able to summon other Heroic Spirits to help.

"And your weapons? You first use a sword, then a lance. Was that last bow your true weapon?" She fires questions at him.

"I told you didn't I. I can be considered five other classes, so it's not wonder that I'm able to use other weapons. As for how I summon them, that's harder to explain, but it's like the same concept as Persona. The last bow I used is not actually my true weapon, but a very powerful weapon I had in my arsenal while I was alive." He answers.

I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"My true weapon is actually the gun I used to summon my Persona. Without it, I can't summon them." he elaborates.

Again I nod. "And Lancer's Gae Bolg? How were you to recreate that, and find out his identity so quickly?"

"…Recreating Gae Bolg wasn't a problem, and as for his identity, well, I guess you could say that some of my Persona's recognized him." he says.

I narrow my eyes at him. He's trying to dodge some of the questions I ask him. He's answering them, but he's not telling me the full story. Does he not trust me?

"Rin, you were raised to be a Master, right?" Minato suddenly asks.

"Huh?" I'm taken aback a bit but quickly recover. "Yes. There are Master who are suddenly appointed, but I'm different. For the Tohsaka family, the Holy Grail has been our earnest desire for many generations."

Minato nods and looks me right in the eye."So what is your wish?"

"Wish? Well, I don't really have one…" I answer honestly.

"…Huh…?" I have to bite back a laugh as I see his bewildered face. "The Holy Grail can grant any wish, right? Becoming a Master means obtaining the Holy Grail. So, how is you don't have a wish…"

…That's right, the Master's wish after obtaining the Holy Grail isn't irrelevant to the Servant. But it's strange. Father said that Servants have wishes as well, but that is only their wish.

I don't think that Minato should be concerned because I don't have a wish… I wonder what his is…

Minato continues to look at me for awhile, then the corners of his mouth move upward.

"So, you only joined this war… because you wanted to?" Minato asks.

"Yes, that's right." I answer slowly.

All of a sudden, Minato starts to laugh. This time, it's my turn to be bewildered. He didn't even switch Personas…

"I see, so that's why you joined this war." he says between laughs. "Heheh. I see. That's perfect."

"What is it!" I ask impatiently.

"You and I really are alike." he looks at me with a smirk. "The only reason I had started my journey, is just because it sounded like interesting. Because I had nothing else to do. I had no other reason at first. I just wanted to break the boring old routine."

"S-so, your entire journey of saving the world, started because it sounded interesting?!" I ask shocked.

He starts laughing again but nods his head. "I think it might be fate that we two were paired together, Rin."

I start to blush at his words. Fate? I don't believe in that…So, how come it bothered me when he said that.

"So, you really don't have a wish when we win?" he asks after he has calmed down. Though he still has a smile on his face.

"No. The only reason I'm in this war is because of the battles. I don't know about this Holy Grail thing, but I can just use it when I find something I want, right? As a human, there are infinite things I might want in life."

"So…you're only fighting…"

"To win." I finish for him.

"Heh." he laughs a bit and looks at me. "I take back what I said, you're an interesting Master. I'm glad I was summoned by you."

…Again? I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks. He's doing this on purpose isn't he?

I can never tell when Minato is teasing me, or telling me the truth. That's why I find it hard to deal with him sometimes.

…But I am happy that he trusts me…

"Well, why don't we take a break? Even if the seventh Master appears, I doubt it would be right n-!?" Minato quickly looks through the window.

"Minato… What's wrong!?" I ask him in alarm. Had someone snuck in? No, I set up boundary fields…

"Rin… That boy is in danger." he says.

I could only look at Minato in confusion at first, but then it hits me. I was panicked back then but now that I have time to think calmly, it only just hits me.

He saw us…

It'll be dangerous unless we adjust his memory. Basically, Lancer prioritized eliminating the witness over his battle with us. Lancer's thinking probably matches his Master's.

So…If such a Master finds out the guy they killed didn't die, what would he do?

"He wouldn't let the guy keep on living." I look to Minato and he nods.

I get up from my sofa…it's been three hours since then.

"Let's go, Minato!"

* * *

I run through the night. Fortunately, I know where his house is.

No, I didn't look it up, but it just happened that an acquaintance of mine goes there a lot…though I've never been there myself.

"Minato! How did you know he was in danger?" I ask.

"Before I left, I created a small connection with him, so I could instantly find him if Lancer tried to kill him again. I felt his magic circuits flux just now!"

I curse under my breath and pray that I make it in time.

(3rd POV)

* * *

Shirou cursed as he crashed into the wall of the storage shed. He had been able to escape death once today, though he had no idea how he was still alive, and now, the same person who had tried to kill him before, came back to finish the job.

He needed to find a weapon and soon!

… But…

"Checkmate, kid." The blue man said.

Shirou looked up to see the man pointing his lance straight at his heart once more.

This was it for him. He would not escape death twice.

The man in blue talks, but Shirou does not hear him. He focuses his entire being on the weapon that is about to kill him. The weapon that will end his life when it is thrust.

And then… the spear, which Shirou could not even see at first, starts to move towards his heart. The movement is fast, but to Shirou, it's moving as slow as a snail.

Shirou knows it will spill blood the second it pierces his body. He will die.

…And that pisses him off…

He died once, he was not going to die again! He wanted to live!

And yet, the thrust that would pierce his heart, would deny him of that…

…or it would have…

In the next moment, Shirou hears the clang of metal, as the lance is stopped by something.

Then, the intense pain comes…

* * *

(Minato POV)

The moon is out night sky is in perfect view, yet I don't have the time to enjoy it. I run, Rin by my side, to the house of the boy I saved once. I had to save him once again.

Then, it happened…

I quickly pull to a stop as I notice something wrong with me…

…My mana was being drained… Why?

I felt it. Something was forcefully taking my prana.

I collapse on my knees as more and more prana is drained.

"Minato!? What's wrong!?" Rin asks worriedly.

"I…Don't…Know…" I gasp.

Then I feel it… What's draining my prana… is the connection with that boy!

The connection grows larger and larger as it drains more prana from me. It doesn't even feel like it would stop anytime soon.

And then, something else happens. As more prana is drained out of me, I start to drain Rin of hers.

"Ar..cher…Stop!" Rin yells.

"I…can't!"

I start to think that the boy would drain me every ounce of prana in my body, when…it suddenly stops.

I gasp as I'm finally released from the pain. I look to Rin to see that she had steadied herself with the help of the wall.

"Archer…What…was that?" Rin gasps.

But before I could answer her, an intense burning sensation starts on the backs of both my hands.

(3rd POV)

* * *

Shirou had never felt pain like this before… His magic circuits had all been forced open and now a flood of prana was moving through them, expanding them. Shirou felt like passing out as the prana forcefully moved through his magic circuits.

He collapsed on the ground and, through his blurry vision, he could see someone standing over him… Between him and the man in blue…

No, not someone…

Two people stood over him. One wearing a blue dress, with armor placed onto it, the young woman had a mop of blonde hair tied into a bun. The other had silver armor from head to toe. They had a helmet on them.

They both turn to him at the same time and ask.

"Are you my Master?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay… First things first… My laptop's screen was damaged…**

**I had actually already written this chapter, and half of the next one, but because of the screen damage, and the fact that I don't save the story anywhere else, the chapter, and some of the other stories I was going to post later on… were lost…**

**I rushed through this chapter to make it for today, so it might not be as good or may seem…well, rushed, on some parts, but I wanted to post this early seeing as how Today is E3!**

**I was lucky to even have managed to finish. I was so bummed out about my laptop, which has been with me for 3 years, that when I tried to rewrite the chapter, I couldn't really… Get into it like before…**

**Well, enough of my babbling, and on with the chapter.**

**Oh yeah! May seem a little late, but a Happy Birthday to my friend, Anthonyl6892, and good luck on your exams.**

* * *

_Two people stood over him. One wearing a blue dress, with armor placed onto it, the young woman had a mop of blonde hair tied into a bun. The other had silver armor from head to toe. They had a helmet on them._

_They both turn to him at the same time and ask._

_"Are you my Master?"_

* * *

"…Eh…?" Shirou looked at two confused.

Suddenly, Shirou felt the air grow cold. He watched on as both the summoned beings turned their heads to look at each other.

Once their gazes were locked on, Shirou found it hard to breathe… His body froze in fear…

One of them was releasing a great amount of bloodlust…

Bloodlust so imposing, that it was taking his breath away… So much that Shirou wanted to run away…

These two beings…one of them would kill the other… but…which one..?

He knew that these two were the same as the man outside, but from the air one of them was giving off, he would rather go and take his chance with the blue beast….

And then, pain…

Shirou was snapped back to reality by the intense burning sensation on the backs of his hands. He groaned as the pain increased more and more.

When the burning in his right hand seceded, he looked down and stared at the newly formed sigil on it. It was red and pulsing with energy. He looked to his other hand, expecting the same thing, but instead he found a dull and grey sigil. It wasn't pulsing with energy, it looked…Lifeless.

Shirou felt gaze on him. He looked up to see the two figures in front of him, staring at the newly formed marks on the back of his hands.

One of them looked at the lifeless mark and proceeded to turn around, ignoring the other summoned being next to her.

"You are not my Master." Was all she said as she walked out of the tool shed.

This being knew who her actual Master was. The only thing to do now is find him. But, why not have a little fun with the Servant right in front of her. She had always wanted to fight Cu Culainn.

* * *

(Minato POV)

"A-Archer…What…are those?" Rin asked in shock as the marks on my hands had finished appearing.

No, she didn't need to ask, after all, she has the same thing on her too.

Command Seals…

Two Command Seals had been burned into the backs of both my hands. Both were pulsing red with energy. Because of these, I could feel my prana being sent to two other beings. Servants…

"Rin… Has this ever happened before…?" I ask finally getting back on my feet.

"No… Not that I know of…" Her voice is shaky. "Archer… What happened?!"

I look at her, then in the direction of the boy's house. "I don't know… But we're about to find out."

I knew saving that kid would come back to bite me…

(3rd POV)

* * *

"From this day forward, my sword shall be with you, and your fate shall be with me." The girl in front of Shirou said.

After the being had left the shed, the air of bloodlust went with him.

Shirou felt his nerves calm down as he finally took in the girl who had dubbed herself, his Servant, Saber. Her golden hair tied into a bun so that it wouldn't get in the way of her duties, green eyes that seemed to look right through and judge you. She wears what seems like a dress yet has armor on it.

This girl in front of him, had air of a knight… No, an air even greater than that.

*CLANG* *CLANG*

Shirou snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of steel hitting steel. The girl in front of him turned her head to look outside the shed, towards the source of sounds of a battle.

"Excuse me, Master. I will help deal with the Servant outside." The girl said and moved towards the open door.

"W…wait…" Shirou tried to say, but was still exhausted from the pain of his Magical circuits being forced open.

Even then, Shirou forced his body to stand and walk to the doorway. When he finally reached it, Shirou was stuck speechless at what he was witnessing.

Two beings, one silver, the other blue, were exchanging blows. Their weapons created sparks that lit the dark area around his yard. It was during those sparks, that Shirou saw the face of the blue beast. His face was contorted in frustration as he tried in vain to penetrate the knight's defenses. The knight swung their sword whenever the chance presented itself, and was successful in backing him away.

Any person could see that the knight had the superior skill, yet the man in blue didn't give up. He kept trying to, at least, scratch the armor the knight was wearing, yet the knight never gave him a chance, always blocking his weapon.

From what Shirou could see, the knight, while fighting with some grace, was more of a beast in battle than their opponent. The knight never dodged an attack, only choosing to parry it. When attacking, the knight attacked relentlessly without hesitation or remorse, each blow meant to end a life.

This was an actual battle… Shirou's fight with that man in blue was not a battle, it was a single sided beat down.

Shirou looked to his side when he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. Saber stood there watching the battle with an interested look in her eyes. As he continued watching her, he saw that Saber wasn't really focusing on the battle, but more on the knight that was fighting in it. Saber's face adopted a look of frustration as she concentrated on watching the knight.

She shook her head from her musings and put both her hands together, as if she was gripping a sword. Then the wind started surrounding her hands, taking form enough to see that she was holding something, but at the same time, not forming enough to discern what she was actually holding.

Shirou stared at the thing in her hands, as she eyed the battle once more. The other two beings were too engrossed in their battle to even notice the girl. Saber only stared, waiting for her chance to jump in.

*SWING* *CLANG* THRUST* *CLANG*

Their fighting became even more brutal as they kept at it. The man in blue now had a beastial smile on his face as he savored the battle. Even with that helmet on, Shirou knew that the knight must have had a similar smile.

*CLANG*

With that next each of blows, they both jumped back to create some space… And Saber jumped right at the man in blue.

Once again, Lancer followed his instincts and brought his lance up and felt the heavy blow of a sword meeting his lance. Without looking, Lancer swung his lance at the mysterious attacker, but his swing was blocked by…wind?

The weapon made out of wind was swung and Lancer parried then let loose a series of thrust at his new opponent. The new opponent blocked each and every one, albeit with a little difficulty.

Saber swung again at her opponent trying to create an opening to attack, but the Servant she identified as Lancer, wouldn't let her. When her sword was parried, she had to block another series of thrust from him.

With the last thrust, they're weapons met once more. They both stared at each other, each pushing with their strength to try and best the other.

"You know… It's a little rude to interrupt someone else's battle like that…" Lancer said, glaring at the Servant in front of him.

Saber only narrowed her eyes. They stood there, then suddenly pulled apart and jumped back. Only a second afterward, did a sword appear where the two were standing.

Saber looked at the Servant in confusion. That sword was swung to take out her and Lancer. Why did this knight want to be rid of her? She couldn't explain why both of them were summoned, but with an unknown Servant just outside the shed, she put aside her questions for later.

"I don't need _your_ help…" Saber again looked at the knight in confusion; she had put so much venom into the word 'your'…

This knight hated her with all her being…

When she first saw the knight, he had released a great amount of bloodlust at her. That had thrown her off. If they had been summoned together, it would mean that they would have to work together, but Saber knew that this knight would never agree to it.

She knew one thing though. When she was alive, she and this knight knew each other.

She knew many knights who hater her, but not to this extent… No… There was one… And it wouldn't surprise her if this knight was that exact one…

Lancer stared at the knight who had tried to kill them both, then turned his sights to the girl he only just fought. He didn't know how, but the kid was lucky enough to summon, not one, but TWO Servants…

What's frustrated and confused Lancer to hell, was that they were both Saber class… Oh, today was not his day at all.

"Tch… First, that damn Archer got away with my identity, and now some kid had gone off and summoned two Saber class Servants…" Lancer said aloud.

The knight in blue narrowed her eyes in Lancer's direction.

"How do you know I wield a sword, Lancer?" She raised her wind cloaked weapon. "For all you know, it could be an axe, a dagger, or maybe even a bow."

"Sorry to say, but I've already met our friend, Archer, so I know it isn't a bow… Unless you're like him and like to use different weapons as well. " Lancer said.

"Enough talk. We fight." The Silver knight raised his sword and got into a battle stance.

The one in blue did the same. Lancer eyed the two of them warily.

"Again with two opponents… Today's just not my day." Lancer sighed.

He looked at the two again and knew that if he fought against them, he would lose. Lancer sighed once more and decided on the best course of action. Take one of them out fast, then beat the other in close combat.

"I really didn't want to use this so early on…" Lancer said, his previous demeanor vanishing.

He got into a stance, his lance pointed down. This was the second time today that he was in this particular stance. His first prey got away, but he'd be damned if he didn't at least take one Servant out.

The knight in blue tensed and was on her guard. The silver knight on the other hand…

…Rushed at him.

Without thinking, Lancer raised his lance to defend himself. As the knight's sword smashed against the lance, the silver knight said the one thing that he shouldn't have known…

"It's not going to work… Cu Culainn."

Lancer's eyes widened at the sound of his name and in his shock, he let his guard down… That was a mistake.

Lancer groaned in pain as the silver knight kicked him in the solar plexus. Lancer dug his feet in the ground, skidding a few meters back.

"H-How?" Lancer glared at the knight in front of him.

"How indeed…" The silver knight did nothing to hide the amusements in their voice.

Lancer glared at the knight silently cursing in his own language. He looked towards the other to see that she was staring at the silver knight in shock. Apparently, only the damn silver knight knew of his identity… But know so does this other girl…

"What will you do, Lancer? Now that your true name is out, you're at a serious disadvantage." The silver knight taunted.

Lancer started to move towards the wall little by little… He knew that he would have extreme trouble just fighting one of them, but now that both knew his name, he needed to leave this very moment.

"Do you really think you will escape, Lancer? Even if you somehow evade me, I doubt my… _ally_… would let you go."

Lancer cursed again as he assessed the situation. The knight was right… His chances to escape were slim… The chances that he would live past tonight were slimmer…

…Especially when he sensed the third person who had figured out his true name…

Lancer groaned in frustration… One was bad, two even worse… But three! It was settled, the world was out to get him…

Then, Lancer felt his luck turn around…

The silver knight was not looking at him anymore, but in the direction of the approaching Servant. Lancer spared a glance to the girl in blue and saw her looking in that direction as well…

…Now was his chance…

Quickly, he jumped and propelled himself over the wall right behind him. Not daring to look back, he quickly jumped towards another house and towards the other…

He was briefly aware of two sets of eyes as he jumped away.

"Wait!" Saber was prepared to go after Lancer, but then remembered the other presence she felt…

"H-how…?" Saber turned her head to look at the shocked face of her new Master.

"Master, I suggest you stay here. It seems there are more enemies we will encounter tonight." Saber said.

Saber turned to tell her ally about the other Servant coming when she noticed that the knight wasn't there anymore.

"Eh?"

* * *

(Minato POV)

Finally arriving near the entrance of the boy's house, I knew that the two connections I feel where coming from the other side of this wall. I had a dreaded suspicion of what had happened earlier, hell, the Command Seals on his hands were proof of that.

Suddenly, I skid to a stop and held up a hand, signaling Rin to do the same. She obliged and stopped in time to see Lancer jumping over the wall and then towards another house.

I looked to Rin, silently asking for orders. She looked towards Lancer, then towards the house. I saw the resolve in her eyes as she decided what to do.

She was about to give the orders, when I felt the presence of another Servant jump over the wall. I quickly turn around and watch the Servant land in front of us with grace.

A knight, covered from head-to-toe in silver armor. Their face concealed behind their helm. At their side was a sword… A sword I recognized… After all, I had seen it many times before…

* * *

(Rin POV)

I could only stare at the knight in front of us. A Servant…

And judging by the sword at their side, this Servant was Saber… That original trump card I wanted…

I tensed as the knight took a few steps towards us… Yet the way she walked showed no signs of malice. Minato didn't tense as I did, but chose to instead stare at the being coming towards us.

Then… The strangest of things happened…

The knight's helm spilt down the middle. The helm opened up and showed the face of… a woman…

A woman with green eyes and golden hair… On her face was a smile that showed happiness. The split helm, instead of falling towards the ground, merged with her armor.

"I knew it…" I heard Minato say.

I was getting even more confused by the second…

"Minato… Who is this…?" I asked, still on guard.

Before I could answer, the knight suddenly bowed before Minato. I stood there my mouth agape… I really wanted to know what was happening here.

"From here on out, I hereby swear loyalty to you… Master." She said.

I connected the dots and, with rigid movement, I turned my head towards Minato.

He sighed and looked down at the girl. "Get up, **Mordred**. You know how I hate stuff this formal."

…Eh…? M…M…Mordred… As in… King Arthur's son…

She got off her knees and when she raised her head to look at her new Master, she wore a smug looking smile.

"I know. I just felt like teasing." She said.

…Please…Someone tell me… What is going on!

* * *

**There it is in all it's glory. Hope it was up to you expectations. You'll have to forgive me since I did have to rush to finish this. It might not be as good as my other ones. **

**Anyway, something important that I have to announce is that I finally opened a poll for Minato's parings on my profile. I know some of you have voted already, but I would appreciate if you did so again on the actual pole, since I'm going to be using the winner of that poll for Minato's love interest.**

**Also, the reason why Saber couldn't recognize Mordred right away.**

**Secret of Pedigree: Helmet That Conceals infidelity**

**The helmet of Mordred that was she was told to wear at all times in order to keep her identity and lineage a secret. It hides most of her parameters, even from her own Master, making it hard to discern even her gender when coupled with her full body armor. Her basic parameters can be seen, but her personality as a Heroic Spirit, innate skills, and data on her Noble Phantasms are hidden and cannot be read.**

**The helm can be removed at will, splitting in two down the middle and merging into her armor. This is required for the use of **_**Clarent Blood Arthur,**_** so she must reveal her face should she wish to utilize it**


End file.
